Move Along
by Cyberbaby
Summary: AU...a new take on things.
1. Chapter 1

Christine Davies sat across from her lawyer, Josh Travers, who shuffled thru papers to find what he needed. Christine was growing impatient, she had to be in Hawaii by tomorrow and her plane leaves in two hours and she had yet to get fully packed.

"Why did you call me here?" she asked for the millionth time since entering his office.

Josh glanced up at her, held a finger up and continued for the paper, "Here it is..." he held up an off white piece of paper.

"Yes there it is, now what is it?" she cocked her eye brow in annoyance.

"Custody papers," Josh explained. Christine's face became unreadable as she stared the old man down.

"I only have one daughter and I'm pretty sure she is in my custody so what is with that?" She pointed to his hand.

"Right, no not your kid," Josh seemed to understand what she was getting at.

"Than I don't need to sign anything, ciao..." She stood up and walked to the door, Josh was faster. He grabbed her wrist halting her movements, "Unhand me!"

"Arthur Carlin."

"Excuse me?" Christine's face paled at the mention of her long time college friend, her stomach churned in anger yet a rise of passion clouded her mind.

"Arthur Carlin, do you know him?"

"Yes," Josh led the woman back over to the chair in front of his desk and sat her down.

"He recently passed away along with his wife and two sons; his daughter is to be put in your custody as soon as the paper is signed." Josh slid the paper across the desk and sat a pen on top of it.

"Why?"

"It was in his Will, she has a trust fund and you will be paid for taking her...the minute you sign the papers we will enroll her in school and have her things sent over." Josh sighed hoping the woman would take the girl off his hands, he felt slightly guilty about not telling her everything but she would soon find out.

Rubbing the bridge of her nose she sighed, her hands were full with one teenager in the house but to add another, "How old is she?"

"Sixteen," Josh responded happy the woman was taking some initiative to get to know the girl.

"Fine..." Christine leaned over and signed the paper, "When will she arrive?"

"She's outside if you'd like to meet her?" Josh smiled, noticing the older woman glare at him he toned down the smile. She nodded her head in agreement.

The two exited his office and walked down a narrow hall way to the main lobby, Christine searched the area for any sign of this girl. Then she saw her, in the corner listening to an ipod. Her blond hair was sprawled over her shoulders with a baseball cap keeping it out of her eyes, a sweat shirt two sizes to big and loose fitting jeans with blue/white sneakers. The girl's leg was bouncing to the tune of the music, her eyes were closed and she rested her head on the wall behind her.

"Spencer?" Josh spoke up once they approached the teen, "Spencer?" He held a finger up once more and leaned down yanking the ear buds out of the girl's ear.

"Shit what'd you do that for?" She asked, her voice dripping with venom. Christine caught a glimpse of the teen's eyes. Pure deep blue like her father, the older woman swallowed trying to keep her mind from traveling back to the past which she had successfully buried until now.

"Christine Davies meet your new resident Spencer Carlin," Josh grinned.

Spencer rolled her eyes while looking the older girl up and down, "You loaded?"

"I'm sure that's none of your business," Christine growled all ready regretting her decision to take the girl in.

"I'm sure, so we getting out of here?" Spencer put her hands on her hips and glared, Christine couldn't help notice this girl seemed to not care that her family had just died and now she was being uprooted to live with some one she didn't know.

"Good bye Josh," Christine nodded before turning on her heel, not even waiting to see if Spencer followed. In the parking lot the two hopped into the older woman's car and drove off to the Davies' mansion.

"You live here?" Spencer choked out; she hadn't seen something this big since...ever. The last place she lived wasn't really big on making you comfortable, but this place screamed rich and comfortable.

"Yes well you'll get used to it," Christine ignored the younger girl as they made their way into the foyer.

"So where do I drop my stuff off?" Spencer scoffed as she readjusted the strap of her back pack.

"This way," Christine led the way up the stairs past one door and stopped at the second, "My daughter Ashley stays in this one, you'll meet her later...and this is your room." The brunette pushed open the door right across from Ashley's.

Spencer made her way into the room, a large king size bed was pushed against the wall with bedside table on both sides. A walk in closet to the left and a dresser with a TV on top across from the bed, _cool I can lay and watch my shows_.

"Make your self comfortable, you start school tomorrow the office should have your schedule...see ya."

"Wait, your not staying?" Christine turned around and for a minute saw a flicker of insecurity behind the baby blues but was quickly replaced by nothingness.

"I'm leaving for Hawaii, ask Ashley if you need anything..." she walked out of the room.

Sighing the blond flopped on the bed and stared at the ceiling, the only thing that brought her comfort was being alone on a soft bed and a ceiling to stare out. For hours the blond could lay and just stare up, letting memories or emotions run through her head or block out the yelling her parents were doing.

"Oh I forgot here," Christine flew back into the room five minutes later, "Some money...there's five thousand on that card. The pin is 5543, later!" and the woman left again.

Spencer placed her hands under her head,_ I can't believe she's going to make me introduce my self to her daughter...what ever she's probably some stuck up rich bitch, I so don't want to deal with that now..._

As if the world was against her the door downstairs opened and slammed shut, Spencer stood up and walked over to stand in her door way. A second later an auburn hair girl, slightly shorter than Spencer came bounding up. Her eyes were dark chocolate brown, her face perfectly shaped, _Oh my god she's breath taking...wait what, Spencer get it together_!

"Who the hell are you?" The brunette, Spencer assumed it's Ashley, asked stalling at the top of the stairs.

"Your new cell mate," Spencer smirked gliding across the floor to stand in front of the other girl, "I'll be staying with you for the duration. You stay out of my way; I'll stay out of yours."

Ashley couldn't believe this girl, first she is in her house and now she's threatening her, "Who do you think you are?" _One hot chic, shut it Davies the girl just insulted you_.

"Nobody," Spencer replied before walking in to her new room and slamming the door shut.

"Huh?" Ashley asked her self, the blond dissed her self and left the older girl standing in the hall way. Scratching her head she went to her room and called her mom to find out what the hell is going on.


	2. Chapter 2

Ashley groaned as she heard thrashing coming from across the hall. After talking to her mother about Spencer staying with them the brunette did her homework, called her best friend Aiden then crashed around eleven. Glancing at the clock she realized it was only three in the morning, sighing she got up and opened her door, putting her ear to Spencer's door she listened carefully. Thinking she imagined it because she wasn't used to some one sleeping in the mansion with her she turned around to leave only to have the thrashing sound come again.

Knock...knock...the girl on the other side ignored her or didn't hear. Ashley twisted the door knob and pushed the door open a crack allowing light to seep in on to the blond in the bed. Her hair was plastered to her face and a light layer of sweat across her body. The blankets were thrown on the floor and a bottle of water on the night stand had been knocked off, but the lid was still on so no water spilt. Ashley just stood there taking in the teen; with her sweater replaced by a t shirt and her jeans with shorts the brunette saw every curve and dip. _She's so beautiful...I wonder if she's gay, I'd so have a chance then...oh but the attitude will have to go...that's my thing._ She thought as she slipped the teens socks off and picked the covers off the floor and replacing them over the blond. Then she went back to her room and fell asleep.

"Piss off!" Spencer growled at the brunette who was trying to wake her up for school.

"Fine walk to school, like I give a shit." Ashley tossed her hands up in frustration, Spencer jumped from the bed and into the closet. Ashley sat down on the bed and cocked her eye brow, she'd never seen some one move as fast as the blond in the morning. Three minutes later the girl came out in the same jeans and sweater she wore yesterday, "You wearing that?"

"Yeah, so?" Spencer asked daring the brunette to say something. Ashley just stood and left the room, the blond followed her outside, "This your car?"

"Nice isn't it?" Ashley smirked; she could tell the other girl was trying to hide her excitement as her eyes moved up and down the vehicle. Spencer eyes shone bright with life, "you getting in?"

"Oh right," Spencer shook her head and jumped in, Ashley saw the life drain from the girl's eyes and turn into crystals and berated her self for making the girl feel bad for looking.

"How old are you?" Ashley asked as she changed lanes.

"How old are you?" Spencer questioned back, she hated having the spot light on her.

"I asked you first..."

"Sixteen," the blond finally spoke after a few seconds of silence.

"Seventeen, so I'm older."

Rolling her eyes Spencer glanced over at the driver, "That matters how?"

"No reason," Ashley kept her face void of emotion.

"You can't bring something like that up and not have a reason,"

"So where'd you live before moving to this great city?"

"Ohio...but what did you mean?" Ashley smiled at the blond, "What ever I don't want to know." The girl turned to stare out the window.

Ashley pulled into a free parking space at King High, they stepped out and Ashley began walking toward the quad.

"Hey?" She turned around to see Spencer running to catch up, "Where's the office?"

"Demand much, find it your self." Ashley spun on her heel and stalked away leaving the girl to find her own way around.

Spencer found the office with out help and got her schedule, first period English Lt. what a bore...slowly she made her way thru the empty halls to Rm. 231. Her hand hovered over the handle, _why did the late bell have to ring...now every one is going to stare at me...get it together Spencer you've been to worse places than high school, these kids are nothing!_ Taking a few deep breaths she turned the handle and stepped in, like on automatic all heads turned in her direction as if they'd been possessed by the exorcist girl causing Spencer to suppress a laugh.

"Ha, you must be Miss. Carlin?" The forty five year old female teacher extended her hand.

"Spencer," The sixteen year old corrected her, "Carlin reminds me of my mom." Spencer watched the older woman's face drop, obviously she got the memo and with the way she was eyeing her the minute she got in the class she got the whole memo.

"Right, well Spencer why don't you take a seat in the front..." Oh yeah she got the memo.

"Why not in the back, there's a free seat?" Spencer nodded her head toward the back seat near the window, perfect for not paying attention.

"I assign seats, so..." the teacher pointed to the seat again like that was the end of the discussion. Which pissed Spencer off, she hated to be dismissed...she didn't care if any one paid attention but once they did she definitely didn't allow them to treat her like she was beneath them. She made her way toward the seat the teacher, Mrs. Vancam pointed to, then bypassed it and walked straight to the back and sat in the seat near the window.

"Spencer, that is not the seat I assigned you to." Mrs. Vancam set the marker down and glared at the younger girl.

"I like this seat better,"

"I don't care; please move to the seat I assigned you." Spencer knew the woman wasn't asking she was telling her to move in that polite way only adults use.

Spencer closed her eyes and gritted her teeth, did she really want to get in trouble on her first day...hell yeah...but over a stupid seating arrangement...no. Sighing she stood back up and walked to the desk the teacher told her to. Mrs. Vancam smiled victoriously and began teaching; _Oh she is so going to regret this!_

Second period Algebra was fine, she mostly slept. Third period History was slightly interesting with all the killings going on in a film about war the class had to watch. Now lunch...goodie.

Spencer sat at one of the empty green tables in the quad, she didn't have cash with her and the cafeteria didn't take credit and she had no car or license to leave so she was stuck with no food.

"Hey," she looked up as a lean brown haired boy sat next to her, "I'm Aiden..."

"Spencer," the blond eyed him waiting for the joke to unfold.

"You just start today?"

_Is this boy stupid or what_, "Yeah."

"Not much of a talker are you?"

"No,"

"Cool," Spencer had to smile at that. He was annoying but took things how they were.

"Leave her alone Aiden," Ashley sat down, "She's off your list."

"Claimed her all ready?" He cocked an eye brow.

"Claimed me?" Spencer clenched her jaw in anger, Ashley saw the girl's eyes light on fire.

"Chill blondie and no Aiden I haven't claimed her."

"Then why is she off my list?" Aiden asked curiously.

"Because she lives with me, so off limits."

"Did you just call me blondie?" Spencer growled.

Ashley knew the girl was upset but she looked so cute with her mad face, "Yeah...you are blond aren't you?"

Spencer's breathing increased and her jaw set, closing her eyes she began to count 1...2...3(just be nice, you do have to live with her)...4...5...6...7(this isn't helping)...8...9...10 (I need something to cool me out)...9...8...7...

"Pick up another stray to add to your collection Davies?" A Latina approached there table. _This will do nicely_, Spencer thought with a sly smile.

"Don't you have a doctor's appointment Madison, get those STD's checked out?" Ashley stood a couple steps away from the other girl.

"Did you call me a stray you two faced whore?" Spencer stepped in close to Madison, she heard both Ashley and Aiden gasp at her words.

"What did you just say?"

"Is everyone in this school idiots, you heard what I said." Ashley thought that was adorable because minutes ago Spencer asked her if she called her blondie and obviously she did.

"You have no clue who you're dealing with..." Madison snapped coming face to face with the blond. Ashley couldn't believe the temper on some one who looked so sweet and the brunette knew the girl was innocent even if she acted other wise, she saw it in Spencer's eyes when she was checking out the car.

"And you..." Spencer seethed, "Have no clue who I'm..."

Madison raised her hand smacking Spencer across the face, the blond raised her fist ready to knock the cheerleader out, "Drop it J.B!" a female voice spoke from near the parking lot. All eyes turned in that direction, a eighteen year old girl with short black hair with red highlights, piercing green eyes stared at them. Ashley couldn't help but notice the girl's tongue ring and the mid riff top that showed just the right amount of her stomach with matching low rise jeans.

"Who are you talking to?" Aiden wondered out loud, but the girl didn't even glance his way.

"I said drop it," the girl waltzed over to Spencer and stepped in between the two. The blond was fuming with rage, her fists were shaking and her chest felt restricted.

"Randi?" Spencer asked, her eyes clouded over in confusion but her body visibly relaxed.

"Excuse me, what do you think you're doing?" Madison asked ready for a fight that this new person broke up and she didn't need her squad to see her fail at a fight.

"You ask a lot of questions and what I'm doing is saving you a trip to the emergency room, so take your little piss ass minions and book it," the new girl lowered her eyes. They were hard and unforgiving, a chill ran down the cheerleader's spine.

"This isn't over," She turned on her heel with the rest of her group and left but she clearly heard Randi say 'you're right it isn't' before disappearing around the corner.

"J.B?" Ashley asked out loud, totally interested in the blond now that she saw the fire burning inside..._I like this girl a lot and that's not usual, she has fire and yet she's cold as ice...she's tough yet child like, a good mystery to figure out._


	3. Chapter 3

"When did you get here, I thought you were still in Ohio?" Spencer grabbed the older girl into a strong bear hug completely ignoring Ashley's question.

"Was and now not, dad kicked me out yet again and I decided to give the big city a chance. Been here for four months now, but what about you, I mean how did you end up out here and when did you get out?" Randi asked sitting on the top of the table while motioning Spencer to join.

Ashley and Aiden sat down and watched the interaction between the two teens, "A month after you, so what have you been up to?"

"J.B still trying to take the heat off you, nice try but answer the question." Randi smirked as she watched the blond fidget; there wasn't a lot to make the girl uncomfortable except her parents, thunderstorms, the spot light and with the way the blond side glanced the short brunette there was another to add to the list which Randi planned to play off.

"I live here now with her," Spencer pointed to Ashley and felt her blood pressure drop and blood run cold. The brunette was just staring at her with a passion Spencer has never seen towards her.

"And she is?" Randi addressed the question to Ashley.

"She is Ashley," the brunette smiled and extended her hand, "How do you two know each other?"

"Juvie back in Ohio...ow!" Randi rubbed her shoulder where Spencer smacked her.

"She doesn't need to know anything," the blond growled not ready for any one else knowing about her past.

"Wow...didn't see you as a felon." Aiden spoke up feeling slightly left out but then again the two teens hardly spoke to Ashley too so it wasn't all bad.

"Yeah well...no big deal," Spencer sighed as the bell rang. The three of them began picking up their books for class.

Randi placed her hand on Ashley's shoulder stopping her from walking off, "You wanna ditch?"

"I..." Ashley wasn't sure what to say, did she want to stay... no, but this stranger who's been in Juvie just asked her to skip school... "Sure, don't really want to be here any way."

"What about me?" Spencer hissed, pissed that her friend chose Ashley over her to ditch school.

"Don't want to get in trouble first day of school now do you J.B?" Randi asked continuing to walk to her car with Ashley and Spencer in tow.

"Yes I do, how can you ask her to go but not me?"

"Go to class!" Randi pointed back to the building.

Glaring at Ashley for a minute, using all the hatred she could muster thru her eyes causing the brunette to squirm before putting on her cool exterior once more, "Bite me!" Spencer threw at Randi as she walked away.

"Would love to!" Randi shouted after the girl before turning to Ashley, "Ready." Ashley nodded and the two hopped in to her vehicle, "Don't worry you'll be back before sixth...we just need to talk."

Ashley gulped silently not understanding what 'talk' meant to Randi, the girl didn't seem to be the one to open up out of nowhere. The car ride was silent; Ashley didn't quite know what to say and Randi wanting to wait till they could at least face each other before talking.

The two ended up in McDonald's down the road, ordering a cheeseburger and sundae each. They sat down, "So?"

"Right you want to know what this is about," Ashley nodded as she ate her cheeseburger, "Tell me, why is Spencer living with you right now?"

"Well...um...you see..."

"The truth!" Randi wasn't asking she was telling.

"Her family died," the brunette said quietly, she watched the eighteen year olds face light up for a second then dim.

Randi took a deep breath, "What I tell you stay's between the two of us...got it, Spencer never finds out I'm telling you this."

Ashley nodded yet again, the girl in front of her scared the shit out of her, "Yeah...fine, but why me?"

"The way she looks at you, you make her nervous."

"You're telling me a secret because I make your friend nervous?" Ashley asked not quite understanding the situation.

"Exactly, for Spencer to show she's nervous on the outside is a good thing. Kid thinks she's tough but she's just scared."

"Of what?" Ashley couldn't help but interrupt.

"Let's just say J.B has a lot to be scared about...well maybe not that much now that her family is dead but what ever."

"Okay you have got to tell me what this J.B thing is all about,"

"When Spencer was fourteen a friend of hers did something wrong, Spencer took the blame and got sent to Juvie..."

"Why would she do that?"

"Because no one believed her, she tried to tell them the truth but after a while just said she did it so the court found her guilty. Any way it was her first day, kid was being pushed around...sweet and innocent, not a combination you want in Juvie. My gang the NDA(No Dicks Allowed), I know not clever but we were short on imagination at the time, so we saved her and even though at the time we usually only except Gay or Bi females at least sixteen years old we thought we'd take her in. She was the youngest member in the gang as well as her first time inside the joint so she became our Jail Baby, hence the name J.B."

"Jail Baby?" Ashley giggled.

"I know she hates it, all most as bad as her nickname Spence but hey it's funny to watch her get mad."

"She is cute," Ashley lowered her eyes not actually meaning to say that out loud, her face flushing red.

"Yeah she is...you gay?"

"Not into labels but do I like the ladies, hell yeah!" Ashley sat up straighter, her confidence returning. Randi is pretty cool and laid back which made the seventeen year old relax a bit.

"Figured,"

"Is Spencer...um, well is she..."

"Maybe," Randi cut her off, "We've never seen her have a crush on either sex but I do think she is into you my dear."

"Me?"

"Yeah you,"

"What's with the sweater she's wearing, it's like way to big for her?" Ashley wondered trying to get off the subject of who likes who.

"That you have to ask her, but she won't tell you. C'mon I have to get you back," The two threw their empty sundae containers away and hopped back into the car.

"Thanks," Ashley said once they pulled into the school parking lot. She was still confused about Spencer but things were falling into place.

"Look, this is a lot to ask I know and it sounds stupid but can you keep an eye out for her...the thing is I'm not going to be around, I have something to attend to out side of LA and wont be back for a while."

"Sure but what am I keeping an eye out for?" Ashley asked sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"Nightmares mostly, don't let her fight...what ever you do calm the kid down, she has a temper on her even if she doesn't look like it." Randi bit her bottom lip for a second, "Try and not let her drink or smoke, drugs are a no-no..."

"Please what no sex too, I'm not her mom so can do what ever she wants."

"She's depressed and angry; you want it to get worse...as for the other thing she probably needs to get some ass to lighten up so sex is okay as long as it's with you." Randi winked causing a shiver to go down Ashley's spine, _is she flirting with me while telling me to bone her friend...creepy!_

"Why me?" _Not like I wouldn't mind hitting that...stop it Davies, you don't get attached._

"I've met you...you like her, she likes you, whether the two of you actual admit it or not. Plus you won't back down from her which is fun for you, she's nervous around you remember." Randi began to walk off before turning back around, "Oh Ashley...she has a probably with intimate contact...have fun with that little bit of information." Then the eighteen year old hopped into her car leaving a bewildered Ashley in front of the school.

The bell rang signally kids to go to sixth period; sighing Ashley rushed off to the locker room for gym class. Inside girl's were changing and talking about this and that, off in the corner Ashley saw Spencer sitting on the bench with her back against the wall staring at her shoes. The brunette walked over to the girl and sat in front of her.

"Not changing?" she asked sincerely just trying to spark up a conversation with the angel, _I love her voice its so soothing and sweet and her lips...I bet they taste just like candy._ Ashley unconsciously licked her lips while staring at the younger girl.

"Fuck off!" Spencer growled before storming out into the girl. _Great, she's mad at me_ Ashley thought about what she could do to change the blonde's mind as she changed into her gym close and ran after her.

Tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

"Spencer wait up," Ashley called once she entered the gym. The blond was quick on her feet, she was all ready climbing the bleachers to seat down, once the brunette approached Spencer glared at her than looked away, "Look don't be mad at me."

"You took off with her!"

"She asked, what's the big deal?" Ashley asked sitting down and placing her hand on Spencer's thigh. She felt the younger girl tense under the palm of her hand, _That's what Randi meant_ Ashley thought running her hand nice and slow on the girl's leg.

Spencer's eyes glazed over and she seemed to be staring into space, her mouth opened and closed, finding it hard to push through the heat on her leg, "Well...I she...we..."

"What was that Spence?" Ashley thru the nickname in and felt the girl tense again but she didn't pull away. Moving her fingers up to Spencer's inner thigh she began to draw circles on the sensitive area. The blond seemed to have trouble breathing but Ashley saw the passion building, leaning in to the younger girls ear she sucked the lobe in massaging it with her tongue causing Spencer to shiver before whispering, "Breath!" then she pulled back her hand and sat a good two inches from the girl.

Spencer stood, her face flushed and eyes blazing, "Keep your fucking hands off me!" the girl yelled stomping down the bleachers and to the other students waiting for the teacher. This just made Ashley smirk, _didn't seem to mind a minute ago Spence...we'll definitely have fun when we get home_.

"Okay students, gather round..." a large man yelled above the talking kids. He wore the usual gym teacher attire, small tank top small shorts showing of his legs, making most students laugh or gag, "You, what's your name?"

"Spencer Carlin," the teenager replied in a bored tone while she played with her finger nails.

"This is gym class young lady so I need you to dress down," He pointed to the locker room, "Now once every one is changed..."

"No," Spencer stated cutting the teacher off, this earned her looks not only from the teacher but all the students around her.

"Excuse me?"

"I would but I don't know what you did," Spencer replied never taking her eyes of her finger nails.

"Enough, go change or plan on visiting the principal." The teacher growled.

"What's his name?"

"Whose?" The gym teacher scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

"The principals, duh."

"Mr. Fillmore..."

"No, his first name." the sixteen year old was demanding not asking and that didn't go unnoticed by either the teacher or students.

"Why would you need to know his first name?"

"I'll probably be sitting in the office during gym for the rest of the school year,"

"Is that right?" The teacher asked, his voice growing angry by the second.

"Yeah...so it would be rude if he knew my first name and I didn't know his."

"Principal's office now!"

Spencer nodded and spun on her heel, half way out of the gym Ashley snatched her arm, "Lance."

"What?" the blond asked ripping her arm away from Ashley, still clearly upset at the brunette.

"The principal's first name is Lance," Ashley stated before walking away with out giving the other girl a chance to respond.

"Your new girlfriend is quite a handful isn't she?" Madison giggled as her and two unknown cheerleaders walked by.

"Don't you ever give it a rest?" Ashley wasn't in the mood for the Latina's comments, _I have got to figure her out, one second she is all into the next she shuts down...and I thought I threw girls for a loop in the unstable department, definitely can't have her upstage me._

"Oh is wittle Ashley upset her girlfriend as to sit out?" Madison clicked her tongue and the unknowns laughed.

"You know what..." Ashley took three large steps and ended up inches from the Latina.

"Ashley!" sighting the brunette blew air out to calm her nerves before turning to the teacher, "Principal's office now!"

"I didn't do anything," she whined.

"Now!"

"Fine!" Ashley stomped back into the locker room and changed back into her everyday clothes. The hall ways were empty so it was easy to wind her way thru, making sure to take the long way, finally she slid into the office.

"Another gym student?" the secretary asked shaking her head which Ashley responded by shrugging her shoulders, "Take a seat he'll be with you in a moment."

Ashley sat down out side the office; muffled voices broke into her thoughts. They belonged to Spencer and Mr. Fillmore and it sounded like they were going at it, she slid over a chair to be closer to the door, listening carefully she started hearing bits and pieces.

"All you have to do is change into..."

"I'm not stripping in that locker room, nor am I going to wear any thing I'm uncomfortable in just to get a grade. Fail me if you want to or switch my class but I refuse to change."

"Miss. Carlin..."

"Spencer!"

"Spencer, if you want to graduate this is a mandatory class." Mr. Fillmore sighed, Ashley could hear the old man becoming impatient, "Why don't you want to change?"

There was silence for a few minutes and Ashley thought Spencer wasn't going to speak, "Cuz I don't want to."

"I need more of an explanation, is it about..."

"Screw you, why does everything have to come back to that, huh? I want to know, you don't think I had enough of it back in Ohio. What ever I'm out of here!" Ashley heard a chair fly back and then slam forward, quickly she tried to look like she wasn't ease dropping, _I wonder what that was all about?_

Spencer flung the door open with enough force so it hit the wall behind it and stormed out of the office, "Miss. Davies?"

"Yes," Ashley answered without taking her eyes off the retreating blond.

"She lives with you doesn't she?" this brought the brunette back into focus, she turned her attention to the principal. Mr. Fillmore stood in the door way with his arms crossed, also staring after the retreating blond.

"Yes,"

"Why don't you take her home, maybe you can find something out because she isn't going to talk to me..." Mr. Fillmore trailed off then glanced down at the girl, "You have my permission to leave." The principal shooed her out of the office.

Ashley ran to catch up with the younger girl, Spencer was leaning against the brunette porche, "Home?"

Even from this distance Ashley saw the girl wipe a tear away before turning her attention to the brunette, "Yeah..." The two hopped in and headed to the Mansion.

"So do you want to hang?" Ashley asked quietly as their entered the large home, with out answering Spencer stormed up the stairs and slammed her door shut, "Guess not." Ashley then smiled to herself and went into the kitchen, opened the freezer and pulled out a carton of ice cream and placed that on the counter. Then she opened the refrigerator and pulled out two beers, _Screw what Randi said that girl needs a drink...besides if she's drunk she'll talk_...grabbing two spoons from the silverware drawer Ashley placed everything on a tray and rushed up the stairs.

Knock...knock... "Go away!"

Sighing Ashley leaned forward so the tray was smashed between the wall and her gut. Slightly moving forward she reached her hand out for the door knob, careful not to lean to far forward Ashley turned the handle and the door opened up.

"What the fuck I said go away!" Spencer got up from the bed and shot into her closet before Ashley could see her clearly.

"I brought ice cream and beer," Ashley said in a sing song voice trying to lighten the mood. Spencer came out in her sweater and sat on the bed staring at the older girl.

"Fine," Ashley smiled and set the tray down and joined Spencer on the bed.

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

Ashley sat on the bed with her back against the wall, facing the television which was turned on to some horror movie. Spencer was next to the brunette, their shoulders brushing against each others.

Spencer took a swig of beer, letting the burning liquid flow down her throat and coat her stomach. The room wasn't hot, but with the sweater on her body was on fire and she really needed to get out of it but that would require telling Ashley to get out and she really didn't want to do that. For the last three hours the two talked and laughed, the older girl making her forget about the school day and how much she wished to be home.

"Spence...Spencer!" Ashley called out once noticing the girl beside her was no longer paying attention to her or the movie.

"Huh, what...sorry I zoned out for a second."

"I just asked you if you wanted to take off your sweater, you look a little flushed."

"No, I'm fine." Spencer forced a smile at the brunette.

"Liar," Ashley whispered but made sure it was loud enough for Spencer to hear.

"And that means?" Spencer asked getting annoyed and moving away slightly.

This move did not go unnoticed by the brunette, "Just saying...you have sweat on your forehead, so you're lying about being hot." Ashley said while bringing her hand up and wiping some moister off Spencer's forehead. Their eyes locked in an intense gaze that neither could seem to break.

Spencer didn't understand her attraction to the brunette, her mind and body responding in ways it never had before. And it wasn't like she hadn't noticed the way Ashley stared at her, like some hot guy on the prowl at some hot night club. Her lips were trembling, body rigid. A small voice spoke in her head telling her to get away that this was unpure, what she was feeling, and what she was doing...albeit it was only staring but somewhere deep inside her she could feel how wrong this simple act was. Finally she looked away and grabbed her beer taking a huge long sip before turning her attention to the television.

"I'm not hot," she replied coolly even though her insides felt like a volcano.

"Brat," Ashley joked wondering what happened to their little moment. She watched the passion filled face of her room buddy turn to confusion and fear in a matter of seconds.

"Am not!" Spencer growled finishing off her beer and the two sat back in silence once more, "Are you gay?"

"What?" Ashley asked all most chocking on her ice cream at the blunt question.

"Well you gave me the look...or whatever are you?" Spencer asked not quite sure where the courage to ask that question came from.

"I'm not into labels,"

"Which means?"

"I like girls, yeah..." Ashley stated as silence once again took over which was driving the brunette crazy, "You gave me the look too you know."

"Did not!"

"Did too,"

"Okay what ever, keep dreaming..." Spencer gave a sly smile as she glanced away trying to keep the blush under control.

"That's cute,"

"What?" the blond turned back to the brunette.

"When your cheeks turn red, it's cute..." Ashley leaned forward pushing blond hair behind Spencer's left ear and allowing her fingers to caress the younger girl's cheek feeling the soft flesh as she moved her head away, this caused Spencer's face to flush a deeper red but she didn't look away, "beautiful." Ashley whispered huskily.

"Thanks," _I can't believe she makes me feel so weak...like a little kid, I hate that feeling...why does she have to be so nice_, Spencer pulled away and again focused her attention on the horror movie.

Sighing Ashley allowed the other girl to pull away even though she was getting frustrated at this turn on/ turn off attitude the blond had. True she had only known the sixteen year old for two days, well one full day, half of yesterday and now half of today but they was a strong connection between the two and Ashley knew Spencer felt it too whether she admitted it or not. _Why won't she take off that sweater? She's hot and it's not healthy, she could pass out...chill Davies you're not her mother and since when did you start caring for girl's you have the hots for...since this precious blue eyed angel came into my life...she just showed up and it's not like she likes you...but the look...screw the look no better yet screw her...I can't...why...I love her...whoa Davies did you just admit that you love her._

"Take the sweater off," Ashley demanded as she watched Spencer shift uncomfortable in the big heated material.

"Why?" Spencer didn't understand the obsession with these LA people about taking her sweater off, no one in Ohio ever made her.

"You could pass out,"

"That's my business..."

"Not if I have to call an ambulance cuz that cuts into my time."

"Fuck you, get out of my room!" Spencer screamed standing quickly and pointing toward the door. Ashley stood and started to leave, _because you won't back down from her_ Randi's words echoed in her mind, the brunette closed the door and locked it before turning back to the sixteen year old, "I said get out!"

"Make me," Ashley challenged her. Spencer's eyes narrowed, her face flushed with sweat and anger. She stormed toward the seventeen year old brunette, pushing the girl out of the way to unlock the door, soon she found herself turned around and forcefully pushed into the hard wood of the door. Spencer tried to push the older stronger girl away until her hands were pinned above her head in a tight grip. The brunette slammed her lips on Spencer's in a passionate possessive kiss which it took a minute for the blond to figure out what was going on but started kissing back just as fierce. Ashley parted the girl's lips and thrust her tongue in whether Spencer wanted it or not, but the blond began sucking on the appendage none the less.

Spencer felt Ashley's free hand on her waist, yanking her closer than pushing back into the door eliciting a small moan from the blond. Ashley's hot body pushed further into her, they kissed for what seemed like hours, the brunette's free hand dipping under the large sweater then the t shirt to rest on smooth warm skin. Her slender fingers moving back and forth on the aroused teen's stomach, until her fingers hit a slight tiny bulge. Slowly with out breaking the kiss to keep the blond busy she ran her fingers over the line, it ran from the girl's right side to the middle of her stomach.

Ashley finally broke the kiss for much needed air but made sure to keep her hand on the scar hidden underneath the girl's shirt and sweater, "Wow...that was..." Spencer breathed out which hit Ashley's face causing her to moan quietly.

"Yeah, definitely." Ashley smiled while laying her forehead against Spencer's, her fingers began to trace the scar again which made the teen tense under her fingers, "It's okay..." Ashley smiled trying to calm the girl down, she left the scar and just stroked the girl's stomach until the tension melted away. Spencer was still locked between the door and Ashley, her eyes closed reveling in the feeling of Ashley's soft touch on her.

Ashley studied Spencer's tense yet peaceful expression, _tasted like a lollipop...just like I thought_ she thought while staring at Spencer's luscious and bruised lips wanting to kiss her again, "Does this mean you like me?" Spencer asked with out opening her eyes.

"I was just trying to get you to shut up," Ashley smiled when Spencer's eyes shot open and stared meanly at her, "Kidding...yes I like you. Do you like me?"

"I..." just then Ashley pushed closer, her hips digging into Spencer's center causing her to inhale quickly and shut her eyes once more. The younger girl began shaking, images of the past played in her mind.

_She lay on the steel table, strapped down and unable to move. Eyes darting around to figure out where she was and what was going on, the gray room held no doors that she could see, just a small rectangle window up near the ceiling in front of her, rain was pouring out side. Thunder shook the tiny room, lightning streaked across the sky allowing partial light in._

_Squeaking metal made her heart thump rapidly in her chest as she heard foot steps enter the room, a large man stepped into her view. He looked familiar but she couldn't see straight with how much blood was rushing to her head and ears, he leaned closer as he crawled onto the table with her. His body flattening her against the hard table, she jerked any way she could but the restraints on her head, arms, chest, and legs all held her in place. His hips dipped down and pressed painfully on her center causing a small whimper to pass from her lips..._

"NO!" Spencer finally found her strength and forced Ashley back but only a step or two. Her body shook with fear and tears streamed down her face uncontrollable, legs weak fell from under her as she slid down the door.

Ashley had no clue what had happened, one minute they were enjoying a heated make out session and the next the girl is screaming and crying. The brunette watched as the younger girl sobbed with her arms wrapped around herself in an attempt to bring herself protection. Ashley didn't know what to do, on one hand she wanted to run over and hold the girl in her arms and tell her everything was all right, then again she had no idea how to do that. She wasn't one to console any one, not having it when she was younger made her feel useless in this situation. Finally having enough she pushed her fear aside and scoped the cry girl into her arms, Spencer wrapped her arms around Ashley tightly as if the older girl would sudden pull away.

"Shhh...You're okay, I've got you...I've got you," She pushed hair from the girl's face, as tears soaked her shirt but she didn't care, she'd rather Spencer ruin all her shirts than cry by herself ever again. After a while her tears slowed but she never let her arms loosen around Ashley, "Bed?"

She nodded but as soon as she stood up she doubled over and ran for the bathroom, her head so far down in the toilet, the brunette just rushed after her and held her hair back. When she was done she leaned back on to Ashley who had her back against the tub and Spencer between her legs, slowly she reached for the hem of Spencer's sweater.

"Don't," the girl pleaded with hoarseness in her voice but she didn't try to pull away.

"You need it off unless you want a repeat of throwing up," Ashley whispered in the younger girl's ear as she slowly with unsure hands lifted the sweater off the hot scared teen. Once it was off and thrown to the ground Ashley helped Spencer up and to the bed where they laid down, Spencer on her back staring up at the ceiling as silent tears ran down her face. Ashley lying on her side facing Spencer, running her hands thru blond locks to calm her down.

After a few minutes Spencer fell into a deep sleep with Ashley still running her fingers thru the sleeping girl's hair. Once Spencer was asleep Ashley allowed her eyes to wonder over Spencer's body. The blonde's shirt had ridden up some to show the scar Ashley had traced earlier, it indeed ran from her right side to the middle of her stomach. The pink flesh invading her white skin, both her arms held scars as well some from burns and others from some kind of weapon that Ashley couldn't figure out. Most of the scars were hardly noticeable but it looked as if the girl had been tortured, leaning down Ashley kissed Spencer's stomach right on the biggest scar, then kissed her forehead, then ever so gently placed a feather light kiss on the girl's lips who didn't even stir at the soft contact. Sighing she laid there with her eyes closed, hand running thru Spencer's hair until she too fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Spencer woke three hours later, the sun had gone down and the television was off. Strong arms wrapped around her holding her close, she lay there in the dark room staring at the ceiling listening to Ashley's soft breathing in her ear. Her chest felt restricted and her body felt confined yet some how she felt safe. Thru the fear and pain there was finally a door way to the outside world that she'd been searching for, but was she ready to take that step, to open up and tell the older girl what happened..._You don't even remember what happened Spencer, your weak...floated away when things got to bad...she doesn't deserve you_!

"Hey," Spencer tensed for a moment before realizing that Ashley had woken up.

"Hi," she tried to smile but failed.

"So you want to tell me about it?" Ashley asked again running her fingers thru Spencer's hair.

_Tell her yes, open your mouth...that's it and tell her everything...come on...make a sound you idiot she watching you...great she probably thinks your crazy, say something...anything..._ "No." _That's it...no, idiot!_

"It's late, I should probably go to my room." Ashley sighed and unwrapped her arms from Spencer's waist.

Spencer said nothing more, just watched her leave and returned to staring at the ceiling. Then she realized her sweater was gone, _she saw, oh god she saw the scars. Now she thinks you cut yourself or something just as freaky_, taking deep breaths she tried to calm her shaking nervous but nothing was helping. Rolling over onto her side she curled up into a small ball as tears threaten to spill, warm arms slipped around her again.

"You're beautiful," Ashley whispered as if she had read Spencer's mind from across the hall. Spencer relaxed to the touch and soon fell asleep along with Ashley.

BEEP...BEEP...BEEP

Ashley stretched up for a second before pulling her arms back after hitting something. Opening her eyes she saw Spencer sprawled out on the bed, one leg off the other bent over Ashley's left leg. Spencer's arm was draped over Ashley's waist while the other hid her eyes. Smiling the brunette rolled in the blonde's direction making sure to keep her weight off the taller girl as she hovered above and shut the alarm off. Keeping her arms on either side of Spencer's head she watched the girl below her sleep, carefully she removed the girl's arm from her face so she could see her clearly. This caused Spencer to shift slightly under her but she still was asleep.

"Spencer," Ashley said quietly in a sing song voice right in the teens ear, again she shifted but her eyes remained closed, brushing hair off the blonde's face she leaned closer so their lips softly touched, "Spencer."

Tired blue eyes opened to stare into chocolate brown orbs above, her face scrunching in confusion as why there was a girl above her, "Ash?" she said sleepily.

Ashley's smile widened at the nickname, "Morning...time for school." The brunette found this cheery tone and upbeat attitude of hers creepy, she was in no way a morning person and yet here she was wide awake staring at a pretty blond beneath her.

Groaning Spencer grabbed Ashley's right arm and flipped the girl back on the bed and off of her, "Morning." Spencer giggled as she headed toward the closet, a minute later she came out in black jeans and a nice shirt that showed her stomach and abs. Then she went to the bathroom and slipped her sweater back on and began to brush her hair.

Ashley watched her from the bed, eyes glued to every curve and dip. Standing up she entered the bathroom and grabbed the hair brush from Spencer's hand and rushed into her room with the blond on her tail, "Sit."

Contemplating on whether she should sit or stay standing to show Ashley she wasn't the boss of her..._Oh what the hell_, Spencer thought sitting down and waiting for the other girl to emerge from her closet, "What are you doing?"

"Come here," Ashley peeked out and wiggled her finger motioning for the blond to join her inside the closet. Spencer reluctantly stood and entered the closet, it was huge like a mini mall. Rows and rows of clothes and shoes and accessions lined the walls and racks screwed into the walls. Ashley reached out for the hem of Spencer's sweater making Spencer step back, "Come on I've all ready seen you with out it." Ashley tried to reassure her.

"Right," Spencer hesitated for a minute before taking the sweater off and handing it to Ashley, who threw it into the back of her closet. Then picked up Spencer's hands to stare at the scars on her arms, feeling uncomfortable Spencer yanked her hands away and took another step back.

Rolling her eyes as she turned her back on Spencer, "In LA we have style," Ashley explained as she searched the racks, "Beautiful girl's do not wear baggy clothes." Finally finding the two articles of clothing she was looking for she turned around to face Spencer, "Now take off your shirt,"

"My shirt?" Spencer quirked her eye brow, "One make out kiss and all ready you want to see me naked."

Ashley laughed at the joke, "Mind out of the gutter Spence..."

"I like that," Spencer stated quietly keeping her eyes on the ground.

"What?"

"When you call me Spence, usually I don't like it but...whatever," Spencer clamed up and took her shirt off throwing it at Ashley who caught it with a smirk on her face but Spencer was still looking down so she didn't see.

"Put this on," Ashley handed the girl a white shirt with her father's band logo printed all over and the sleeves stopped just below her elbows, covering up the more seeable scars, "Now this," she than handed Spencer a gray over shirt with colored dots on the chest and one sleeve. Instead of sleeves it had straps that sat on her shoulders, it showed her stomach line just above the waist of her jeans but the large scar was hidden.

Spencer stood in front of the mirror and had to admit she looked good, it'd been a while since she wore anything revealing because of the scars on her body. The sweater, yes it hid them from the rest of the world, but she wore it to hide from herself, "I don't know..."

"You look hot," the brunette felt stupid for this grin plastered on her face that she couldn't get rid of.

"Really?" the sixteen year old turned to face the seventeen year old.

"You didn't answer my question last night," Ashley stated, she wasn't going to play possum with Spencer's insecurity about her wonderfully sexy body, she said that the blond looked hot and she means what she says.

"What question?"

"Do you, Spencer Carlin, like me?" a sly smile replaced Spencer's notorious frown as she stepped forward and placed a chaste kiss upon the brunette's lips.

"Sure do girlfriend," Spencer stepped out of the closet, leaving Ashley with a giant smile.

"Wait," Ashley called realizing the younger girl stepped out. Spencer was all ready out in the hall way, the brunette ran to her door way to see blue eyes staring back at her, "Girlfriend?"

Spencer blushed and nodded, "If you want...I mean I've never really done a relationship or actually kissed anybody so I mean technically you're my first..." Spencer found her self cut off and at the receiving end of a passionate kiss.

Ashley pulled back to gain air, "Cool...hurry up, I can't wait to show my new girlfriend off at school." Ashley winked and shut her door leaving Spencer in the hall way with the same smile Ashley had earlier.

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

The two sat in the King High parking lot for a few minutes, Spencer staring out at the quad and Ashley drumming her fingers on the steering wheel. The bell was going to ring any minute now, "I'll make you a deal."

Spencer turned her attention to Ashley, "A deal?" she asked skeptically.

"If for any reason you can't tough it out," Ashley knew that would push the younger girl, "than come get me and I'll give you the keys to grab the sweater from the back seat...deal?"

"Whatever," Spencer snapped as she jumped out of the car and began her walk up to the school, Ashley jumped from the vehicle making sure to push the lock button on her keychain before taking off after her new girlfriend.

"Look," Ashley grabbed Spencer's arm and turned her around, "I know you're tough okay...I was kidding,"

"Whatever Ashley it doesn't matter any way,"

"Yes it does," Ashley leaned in and kissed her girlfriend, running her tongue on the girl's bottom lip who accepted it in an instant. The kiss deepened so the world disappeared around them, "And I'm banning the word 'Whatever' from your vocabulary." She stated pulling away for air.

"Whatev...fine," Spencer corrected her self.

Linking arms with her girlfriend they started walking to their lockers which happened to be right next to each other, Ashley felt a slight pull and looked back. Spencer had stopped, "What?"

"Nothing," Spencer smirked as she snatched Ashley's backpack from the girl's shoulder and put it on her own shoulder. _At least I don't have a backpack so I can easily carry hers_, Spencer thought, "Come on."

Ashley couldn't help the grin that broke out on her face, no one had ever offered to carry her books or bags or anything. She was the one who took the lead; she wasn't sure if she liked being the one fussed over but for right now it felt good.

"So I'll see you at lunch?" Ashley asked after throwing her bag into her locker, turning she saw Spencer staring at her with this far away look on her face, "Spence!"

"Huh, what?" Spencer snapped out of her 'Ashley trance'.

"You might want to wipe off some of that drool," Ashley motioned at her own chin, and then laughed as Spencer blushed.

"I'll see you later," Ignoring the comment Spencer leaned in for a quick kiss before taking off for class.

"So the blond and the brunette, who would have guessed?"

"I told you she was off limits," Aiden shook his head, "What?"

"Just knew she was on your list is all," she smacked his arm, "Ow...just saying, the only time their not on my list is if their on yours."

"Come on lover boy we've got class," she grabbed his sleeve and the two headed for first period.

Spencer sat in her desk bored out of her mind as her English teacher droned on about rhyme and wording in poems. Her pencil tapped annoyingly on her notebook, she could see several students glancing her way with disgusted looks which only made her tap faster. Her body tensed as a boy to her right scraped his chair against the floor in an attempt to get up and go to the board, sweat coated her body and her muscles tensed as another set of images crashed thru her mind.

_The twelve year old had been laying on the hard table for maybe a day or two, no one had come in and rain outside had yet to let up. Her heart beat had been going a mile a minute since she woke up, her breathing erratic, and her stomach growling from hunger. _

"_Spence?" a small voice called from inside another room._

_  
"Glen, is that you?" the twelve year old tried to move but the restraints held her down._

"_Yeah, you all right?" A smile crossed her lips for a second; her fourteen year old brother was here with her albeit in another room._

"_I...I think so, I'm so scared, why are they doing this to us?" Her voice trembling with unshed tears._

"_I don't know," Silence enveloped the room again as Spencer stared up at the rectangle window._

"_Glen you still there?" _

"_Yeah, Spence...this bed isn't so bad..." She could hear his weak laugh._

"_Better than my steel table," she called back trying to keep the conversation going._

"_Table, that sucks..." Spencer could tell he didn't know what to say but right now just hearing his voice made her feel like every thing was okay._

"_Do you know what happened to Clay?" Glen called from his room._

"_No...We were separated...Glen I want to go home,"_

"_Hey...hey now, come on...Spence it's going to be all right. You'll see," _

_Thunder shook the room again, as the rain pelted harder on the glass of the window. Her mouth was dry and her body numb from just lying unmoved for two days._

"_Spence?"_

"_Yeah," she tried to keep her voice strong but was failing miserable._

"_Let's sing a song okay?"_

_  
Spencer smiled, he was usually an ass but right now she would give any thing to hold him in her arms, "What song?" she called._

"_I don't know..." He was silent for a while..._

"_This time, this place_

_Misused, mistakes_

_Too long, too late_

_Who was I to make you wait?"_

_His voice was low thru the walls but she could make it out, it soothed her beating heart, "Sing with me Spence._

_Just one chance,_

_Just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

'_Cause you know_

_You know, you know"_

_The siblings sang quietly together, wishing they were at home bickering with each other instead of tied up in some unknown place singing to comfort one another. A squeak of metal on metal sounded and Spencer knew a door had opened but also knew it wasn't in her room._

"_Glen?" she called out._

"_Sing louder!" he wasn't asking he was telling her._

"_Glen are you okay?" _

"_Ow...Louder!" _

"_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long."_

_Tears were flowing down her face as she heard her brother try not to scream from what ever they were doing to him._

"_GOD..." He screamed in pain, "Don't stop Spence please!" He begged._

_Her voice grew louder,_

"_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_And you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance"_

_His moans of agony were echoing off the walls and into her room, she closed her eyes trying to focus on keeping her voice strong and steady for her brother,_

"_Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up..."_

Spencer snapped out of her memory, stood up in a flash and rushed out of the class room with the teacher screaming for her to come back. She remembered where Ashley's class was and she remembered the deal, she threw the door open and stood in the door way searching the class room for the familiar face.

"Spence what's wrong?" Ashley saw the tears and dashed over.

"I...I need the keys...I need his sweater," she passed out but before she collapsed Ashley caught her.

TBC.


	8. Chapter 8

A small amount of light escaped the elevator into the dark basement; Christine Davies took a deep breath before leaving the safety of the lift and allowing the dark to envelop her. Her heart was racing; a light sheen of sweat coated her palms which she was quick to wipe on her flowing brown skirt. The halter top she wore did nothing to keep the cold of the basement off her skin.

_Arthur is dead so why am I still here_ Christine asked her self, cringing at all the horrible crying sounds coming from the locked steel doors on her left and right; _you're protecting her that's why._

The narrow hallway ended at a large steel door but this one was slightly different, a symbol of hands wrapped around a thorny crown was etched deep into its soul, if a door had a soul but that's what it all ways reminded her of. Like she was seeing into the devil's soul. Bracing her self she knocked three times, _this is so clichéd_, she thought while waiting for someone to open the door. Metal squeaked as the door opened inward allowing a little more light into the dark hallway and she knew what lay on the other side of the door.

A long stair well lit by torches on the wall, each step taking its patron to a large meeting room with small hallways in all four directions which in turn led to more steel doors and more crying noises. Brown orbs stared at the person who opened the door, her heart dropped into the pit of her stomach. The person smirked at her reaction before throwing a red hood over a head of brown thick hair, licking her lips she followed as the door behind her clinked shut.

Ashley paced out side the nurse's station clutching the sweater in her hands. Two janitors helped pick Spencer up and to the nurse's office but wouldn't allow her in so she dashed to her car and grabbed the sweater which was what the girl had asked for. It'd been an hour, the principal went in then several minutes later the school guidance counselor went in but still no one allowed Ashley in and her nervous were about shot. Running her hands thru her hair she tried to think of something else beside the unconscious blond but nothing worked.

Shouting echoed inside the office, brown orbs staring at the door as if it would give insight on what was happening. A crash sounded soon after, than the door burst open and there stood a very pissed off Spencer, she marched over to Ashley and yanked the sweater from the older teen's hands than pulled it over her head.

"Spencer we aren't finished," Mr. Fillmore stomped out a second later, Ashley stifling a giggle at how the principal looked like a freshman throwing a tantrum.

"We are more than finished, I told you nothing happened." Spencer seethed.

"So why did you pass out?" He folded his arms in a disconcerting manner.

"I'll say this one more time you ego maniac, last thing I remember is being in class..."

"There is no need for name calling, Miss. Carlin..." 

"How many times do I have to tell you its Spencer," Ashley watched the scene go back and forth between the two.

"Ashley," the brunette nearly jumped when she heard Mr. Fillmore say her name, she swallowed and stared at him, he was grabbing the bridge of his nose, _Spence is getting to him and she's only been here two days...she's good, I wonder what else she's good at_, shaking her head slightly she tried to focus on the principal, "...so what do you say?"

_Shit, he asked me something...think...think...when in doubt say..._"Sure."

His face flashed a sign of relief as he nodded and headed back into the building with the nurse and a security guard on his tail, "You have no idea what he said do you?"

Ashley faced Spencer, "Well...no, not really. Care to fill me in?"

Shaking her head the blond came closer and intertwined their fingers, while her free hand skimmed over Ashley's flesh starting at her wrist up to her elbow then back down again, "On the way to your car,"

"My car, we going somewhere?" Ashley watched her girlfriend start laughing, "What?"

The porche came into view a minute later and Ashley still hadn't gotten her explanation as Spencer was holding her sides laughing as tears rolled down her face, the brunette was getting slightly upset as she unlocked their doors. Once inside she glared at her girlfriend, "Care to let me in on what's so funny?"

Holding a finger up Spencer slowed her breathing and the tears seemed to dissipate, "It's just...you agreed..." again the blond began to laugh but was trying harder to stifle it, "help me...clean the graffiti off the gym wall."

"What?" at Ashley's out burst Spencer started laughing again, "How'd you manage getting wash out duty?"

"I knocked over...the nurses...medical cart and the security...guard got his foot smashed," Spencer said between giggles which in turn made Ashley start laughing and both teens to be in tears.

After they finished laughing Ashley pulled out of the parking lot, "So when is it that 'we' and I mean that as you clean and I watch, have to do this?"

"Tomorrow after school, but for now he excused us from school." Ashley gave the blond a knowing look, "What was that look for?"

"I realized you haven't been in school one full day yet,"

"What about yesterday?" Spencer asked in confusion, she was pretty sure she went all day.

"You were close but we left before the end of sixth period so nope," they pulled into the Davies mansion and headed to Ashley's room. Plopping down on the bed after kicking their shoes off they each laid there staring at the ceiling.

Ashley kept side glancing Spencer, watching her facial expressions and her chest rise and fall in a steady rhythm, _Just ask her what she meant by his sweater..._

"My brothers," Spencer whispered turning on her side so she was facing her sexy girlfriend.

"How did you know I was thinking that?" Spencer smiled as she rolled over and straddled her.

"I felt you looking at me and you had your curious face on," Ashley's eyebrows scrunched together, _She knows what my curious face looks like...wait do I even have a curious face,_ "That's what I thought too...how can I know that face after knowing you two days." 

"Okay stop, that's creepy." Ashley ran both her heads thru blond locks that trickled down as a curtain over her face.

"Sorry, it's just easy to read you."

"Really?" the blond nodded, "Okay what am I thinking now?"

Spencer's eyes dropped from Ashley's as she thought about it, her mind wrapped in possibilities she didn't notice her girlfriend sit up slightly and capture her lips. A wet moister seeped into her mouth causing her to pull back but Ashley wouldn't let her, her body struggled until she realized it was her girlfriend's tongue and gladly kissed back. A single kiss turned into a full on make out session, lips and tongues merged as one tasting and sucking. Chests pressed together as they felt each other's heart beat increase, Spencer flatten her full body on Ashley. Noticing how their bodies fit together like a puzzle, stomachs, chests, legs all one piece of a large more abstract image.

"I love you," Spencer moaned into the kiss, realizing what she had just said she pulled back, her face flushing in embarrassment.

"Really?" Ashley wondered allowing her hands to roam under Spencer's shirt, caressing the hot flesh of the girl's back, putting enough pressure on it to keep Spencer from leaving.

"Well...yeah...I think, it was to soon, right?" Spencer tried to sit up, move, and get away from the uncomfortable situation but Ashley's hands kept her put. She hated feeling weak, like a child, "Let Go!" her words were low but laced with anger.

"I love you too," Ashley smirked at how mad her girlfriend got from being held. Even at her declaration of love the younger girl struggled to free her self, for some reason this turned Ashley on even more and by the wetness growing on her lower stomach Spencer was turned on as well even if she didn't realize it because she was angry or scared, Ashley couldn't tell.

Spencer quickly lowered her head and kissed Ashley in a lust filled kiss, her hands snaked around her back and grabbed Ashley's hands and pinned them forcefully against the pillows above. Breaking the kiss the two locked gazes before Spencer leaned down, leaving a trail of kisses down Ashley's jaw line, collarbone than up to her neck where she found the girl's pulse point. Sucking and licking and feeling her girlfriend squirm underneath her fueled her anger, "Don't touch me!" Spencer growled as she pushed Ashley's hands back above her head.

"But..." Ashley shut her mouth at the fierce look on the blond above her, this domineering side just turned the brunette on more. She placed her hands behind her head as a safety precaution because she knew in the heat of the moment she would try and touch Spencer and she had a feeling the younger girl could turn cold in seconds and she really didn't want that.

Spencer went back to sucking on Ashley's pulse point while her hands slipped under her shirt finding hot flesh. A burning sensation traveled thru her but she leaned to ignore it so she kept on, teasing the girl beneath her. Letting her hands roam every inch of skin, running her hands up Ashley's stomach, abs, hands brushing hard nipples still in the lace bra causing Ashley to arch her back in pleasure. Soon both girl's discarded there shirts, Spencer kissed her way down till she reached the brunette's pants which she quickly yanked away along with her underwear leaving the girl in only her bra, "You're wearing to much," Ashley breathed out huskily.

Nodding Spencer slithered out of her jeans and underwear, reaching behind her she unclasped her bra as she watched Ashley undo her bra as well than lay back down completely naked with her hands behind her head. Spencer walked her fingers up Ashley's thighs, watching the passion building in the brown orbs above her. She skips past where the older girl wants her and places feathery kisses on Ashley's stomach, abs around her breasts, tracing a pattern around a taunt nipple with her tongue before enveloping it into her mouth. Sucking and sliding her tongue along the pink hard nipple while her other hand kneaded the other, then she switched trying to pay equal attention to both earning her incoherent moans from Ashley.

Then the sensations stopped, Ashley opened her eyes and saw Spencer sitting on her knees just staring at her in some sort of trance, "Spence..."

"Shh," Spencer said as she laid a finger to her own lips to silence Ashley who looked on in confusion as her body ached for a release Spencer built up, "Touch your self."

"What?" Ashley didn't understand where this was going, "Spencer?" the brunette laid her hand on the girl's sweaty shoulder, blue orbs met her eyes and Ashley knew the girl had gone some where for a minute, "Hi..." she said trying to lighten the mood.

"Hey," Spencer said slightly small and shy, "You're pretty," the blond smiled and leaned in to kiss her again but this time it was slow and nice and filled with love.

"You okay?" Spencer just smiled wider as her fingers found Ashley's dripping center, slowly she pushed two fingers in making Ashley roll her head back and moan in response.

"Lay down," this time her tone was gently and caring instead of forceful. Ashley laid down and opened her legs a bit more to give Spencer better access. The fingers drove deep in her...in out in out in out, a rhythm building with Ashley meeting every thrust.

"Oh...yes..." Ashley moaned into the silent room, eyes rolling back as Spencer began to suck on her clit hard, "Careful..." Ashley breathed out in slight pain and pleasure.

The blond laughed lightly causing tremors to pass thru the brunette's clit up into her stomach than back down to her center where Spencer added another finger and sped up, the younger girl's tongue lashing up and down the bundle of nerves which sent Ashley over the edge but Spencer didn't stop she added yet another finger and curled them up hitting the sweet spot which made Ashley's hip fly off the bed and a stronger orgasm rip thru her body but Spencer kept going sucking and nipping at her clit and pumping her fingers.

Ashley felt her body go slightly numb yet she could still feel Spencer pleasuring her but air hit her clit because Spencer was no longer sucking on it instead she positioned her body so she was face to face with her girlfriend, leaning down she licked around the ear lobe, "Feel good doesn't it?" At the sound of Spencer's husky voice and the curl of the girl's four fingers and a thumb flicking her clit Ashley went over for a third or fourth time she couldn't remember.

When she woke up a little later she was wrapped in sweaty arms, she was completely spent and satisfied, "Wow..." she breathed out.

"Yeah," Spencer whispered in her ear. Ashley turned and straddled the younger girl, "Later," Spencer said pulling Ashley off her and to her side so she could hold her again.

"Come on Spence, you just gave me the best night of my life and you're not even..." Ashley leaned in to suck on the blonde's ear, "A little hot and wet...ready for me to take you." The brunette's fingers walked up Spencer's inner thigh right up the girl's center and she gasped, "Or not!"

Spencer giggled at the brunette's expression, "Something I learned beside watching you made me tired...your hot when you cum." Spencer kissed Ashley on the lips then settled in the bed with her eyes closed.

Ashley laid in the girl's arms confused, but decided to deal with it later and fell asleep in her girlfriend's arms.

TBC.


	9. Chapter 9

Spencer had been awake for two hours all ready, she'd crawled out of the bed being careful not to wake the sleeping brunette. She sat on the steps outside the front door nursing a cup of coffee in her hands watching the sun rise above white fluffy clouds. The rays of light reminded her of the fire that engulfed her home in Ohio, taking away the people she loved and cared for. Smiling she thought of Clay hounding down his breakfast, the boy although a genius never could chew and swallow, he was like a big hole never gaining weight no matter how much he ate. Glen scribbling answers down on his homework because instead of doing it last night like a good little boy he stayed up talking to his girlfriend over the phone, so now he was doing a half way than decent job at the kitchen table. Paula finishing fixing her and Arthur's plates and than the two joined their three children at the table.

Tilting her head she smiled at the memory of her family as the sun beams danced across the sky, she turned her head to look up the side of the house. From her angle sitting on the front step she could barely make out the corner of Ashley's window but Spencer knew it was there and just knowing that up in the room laid the one person she'd felt good around for a couple years was sleeping peacefully made her heart sore with happiness. Guilt suddenly over took her, she didn't mean for what happen to take place. She was truly turned on back there but than something went wrong, it felt like she drifted off yet she could still feel and move and talk and had control but at the same time she had no control. _No sense in worrying about it now,_ Spencer thought taking a long sip of coffee and letting the dark rich liquid slide down her dry throat. _Today's resolution...one: Do something nice for Ashley, two: finish a full day of school, that should be oh so fun and three: well something should present itself and when it does I'll do it._ Spencer sighed.

"Spencer?" Ashley's voice rose behind her in the house, "Spencer you here?" it sounded like the girl had been looking for her for awhile.

Licking her lips she pushed off the pavement and opened the door, "Ashley."

"There you are," Ashley came out of the kitchen, sliding her arms around the blonde's slender waist careful not to spill the teen's coffee, "Where were you?"

"Outside, just watching the sun rise." Spencer gave her girlfriend a quick peck on the lips before untangling her self, "You want breakfast...I feel like pancakes and bacon, eggs and toast...what do you say, just you and me?"

Ashley followed the babbling blond into the kitchen, "Yeah, I'll grab my keys and we'll head to IHOP..."

"Wait," Spencer caught Ashley by the upper arm, "I meant I'll cook...you go take a shower and get ready for school. Breakfast should be ready by the time you get down,"

"Spence you don't have to,"

"I want to, now go," Spencer smacked Ashley on the ass forcing her to jump away and walk out of the kitchen mumbling something along the lines of 'I'll get you back Carlin'.

Ashley strolled up into her room and turned the shower on, remembering how fast her heart raced when she woke up and didn't find Spencer in the bed with her. Her body felt numb and she got scared, she ran into the bathroom yelling the blonde's name but there was no answer, then to the girl's room but she wasn't there either. Ashley checked the entire top floor than rushed downstairs in a panic, after the way Spencer acted last night she knew why Randi had asked her to keep a close eye on her.

When the hot water finally turned cold Ashley hopped out, throwing on some jeans and a regular t shirt she ran back down stairs. Even before she got to the kitchen the delicious smells were over powering her senses causing her stomach to growl. Inside Spencer was wearing an apron and had flour on her face and she seemed to be talking to the stove which made Ashley grin, _she's so damn cute and she doesn't even know it_, "Don't think those talk back?"

Spencer jumped not realizing her girlfriend had come in, "It didn't want to cooperate with me so I gave it a lecture."

"Did it work?" Ashley asked walking over and brushing some flour off the blonde's face and pushing loose strands of hair behind her girlfriend's ear, Spencer hid her face in embarrassment as she shook her head 'no'.

A few minutes later Spencer prepared two plates full of good old fashioned home cooking, they sat in silence for a while just enjoying each other's company but Spencer hated silence, "So is it good?"

"Perfect," Ashley leaned over and kissed Spencer on her lips, their lips slightly sticking together as they pulled apart from the syrup they were both using, "This morning...um what were you doing outside?"

"Nothing, just watching the sun rise and thinking," Spencer chewed on some bacon, her favorite part of breakfast, which Ashley noted right off.

"About what?" Spencer shrugged her shoulders, "Come on...I've seen you naked I think you can at least tell me what's on your mind."

Ashley watched Spencer laugh, her smile sending shivers down the brunette's spine, "You really want to know?" Ashley nodded, "I made a To-Do list."

"A To-Do list?" Spencer nodded, "Do I even want to know?"

"My first was to do something nice for you, second finish a full day of school, third I have no clue but I wanted a three step plan so what ever comes up I'll do it."

"You mean two step plan," when Spencer glanced at her confused Ashley elaborated, "Cross of number one on that list,"

"Why?"

"You cooked breakfast,"

"Ashley I' am not counting breakfast as something nice for you." Ashley picked up their empty plates and put them in the sink, walked back over to her girlfriend and pulled her up from the chair wrapping her arms around the girl's waist and hugging her tight.

"Yes you are. How many times do you think I get a home cook meal?" Spencer shrugged, "Exactly, not a lot so that was a nice thing to do for me. Now go take a shower so we can leave." Nodding Spencer rushed upstairs leaving Ashley to rinse the dishes and put them in the dishwasher.

Once at school and yes Spencer was wearing her brother's sweater despite Ashley begging her not to, the two went to their lockers.

"Hey girls," Aiden bounded up give a quick glance at Spencer, "There's a party tonight you in?"

"Sure, Spence?"

"I don't know,"

"Oh come on Spence it'll..." He didn't even have time to finish as his body flew back against the lockers with a small blond pinning him.

"Don't you ever call me that again, understand?" Her voice shook with anger; kids began to mill around watching the big jock get pushed around by a tiny girl.

"What the hell is your problem?" He pushed her away, she took a few steps back at the force he put behind his arms but she rushed right back and slammed him back into the lockers.

"Don't you fucking call me that you little bitch; if you so much as say my name wrong again you'll regret ever knowing me!" Her little hands were clenched in fists with his shirt tucked tightly inside, her hands shaking with how much energy she was using to hold him there.

"Spencer let him go!" Ashley urged the girl, placing her hand on Spencer's upper arm.

"But you heard what he called me," Spencer sounded like she was pleading for Ashley to give her permission to pummel the poor guy.

"You're right, I heard him and it was wrong..." Aiden glanced at the brunette like she was crazy; _I can't believe I just said that, he only used her name what happened to happy baking Spencer from this morning..., _"But remember the To-Do list." Spencer glanced at her, her fists loosing some but still had a tight hold, "What was number two?"

Ashley watched as the girl looked down, her eye brows knitting together in concentration like she was fighting a maze of fog, "A full day of school?" the words came out weak and as a question.

"Right, and beating him up is going to get you kicked out..." Spencer looked back at Aiden, he was clearly afraid because even if she was small she had a fury behind that punch and he was sure she could take any one of the jocks down single handed.

Spencer slowly released her grip and took a step back, "Sorry Aiden..."

"No problem," he didn't want to upset her again, "I'll catch you at the party Ash...bye Spencer?" his body tensed when he said this but when she looked up at him with her innocent child like blue eyes and said good bye with a genuine smile he relaxed and took off for class.

Ashley made her girlfriend look at her, "See you at lunch?" the girl nodded, "Good...now be a good girl and no fighting."

"How can I fight when I'll be sleeping thru most of my classes?" Spencer joked, the incident just a second ago forgotten in her mind.

"Right," Ashley leaned in wanting to taste those soft lips one more time but hesitated, she didn't know how Spencer wanted to handle their new found relationship at school, sure yesterday was fine but with everything going on was it a good idea, Ashley didn't have time to pull away before the blond leaned in the rest of the way and kissed her.

"Only your kisses calm me down," Spencer whispered lightly in her girlfriend's ear before heading to English Lt, but Ashley pulled her back.

"Try to stay calm, what ever you have to do...destroy paper...growl like a dog..." Ashley watched Spencer laugh but hoped she was taking her seriously, "send me mean text messages...fantasize about our night together." She said the last part calm and quiet with a bit of sexy undertone, "Promise me."

"I..." kiss "...promise," kiss "...you!" another kiss and Spencer practically ran to her first class, sighing Ashley made her way to class.

So here she was sitting in one of the most boring classes ever, English Lt. In the front seat no less, her first instinct when she arrived was to sit in the free back seat by the window just to make the teacher mad, a smirk played on her features but disappeared as Ashley's promise sprung into her head, _I can't believe she made me promise...what a bitch for ruining my fun..._Spencer didn't like these thoughts so she shook her head trying to shake it and sat down in her 'assigned' seat. Soon the bell rang and second period came then third finally lunch was there.

_Thank God one more class and I would have killed somebody_, she thought rushing to find her girlfriend. All three teachers had pissed her off but she held back, now her mind burned to release some energy but her feet quickly stopped. _Do I really want to see Ashley like this, what if I take it out on her? I couldn't bare it if I hurt her...damn it I don't want to not see her either._

"There you are," Ashley called from the cafeteria door way, the brunette had seen the turmoil cross the sixteen year olds face and knew she was about ready to bolt.

"Yeah here I' am," Spencer said.

"What's wrong now? Ashley asked, since she met the blond she hadn't had time to think of anything going on in her own life. Dealing with an unstable girlfriend, although fun and entertaining, kept Ashley from wallowing in her own troubles of drinking, drugs or mommy dearest off on another trip with another Mr. Right.

"Nothing," Spencer tucked a bit of blond hair nervously behind her ear, "Hey there's Aiden..." the blond dragged her girlfriend over to the jock who shifted uncomfortably, "Hey."

"Hi, what are you guys up to?" Aiden ran a hand thru his hair while drinking his soda.

"Lunch," Ashley rolled her eyes, like he didn't know.

"Right," He replied quietly taking quick glances around as if he didn't want to be there. Spencer watched him and it made her more mad that he was trying to avoid her, _after all it was his fault not mine yet he gets to act like I'm the bad guy_, the blond growled low.

"Did you just growl?" Ashley asked placing her hand on the girl's thigh; Spencer shook her head and looked down causing the brunette to smile. Even Aiden smirked at it, finding it cute and scary at the same time, but as long as Ashley was there he didn't feel quite as threaten by Spencer.

"What kind of party is it?"

"Huh?" Aiden looked up from his lunch.

"The party tonight, you wanted us to go...what kind is it?" Spencer wondered, with out making eye contact with the boy. She felt guilty over the way she acted but at the time she couldn't control it and acted out.

"A friend of mine's brother is back from college and is throwing a big party to celebrate while his parents are gone, like I said earlier it should be sick." A smile crosses his lips.

"I'm in," Spencer smiled back and Ashley feels like she can relax at the fact that her girlfriend isn't going to try and kick her best friend's ass again. The lunch bell rang and everyone went their separate ways.

Gym came quick and knowing she shared the class with Ashley Spencer ran all the way to the locker room but her girlfriend was no where to be found. Sighing she sat in the corner like she did the first day just staring at her shoes and waiting for Ashley.

"He definitely couldn't keep up," Madison laughed as her and her friends came in to the locker room. Spencer glanced up to see the happy teenagers, wondering if she could ever be like that, "What are you staring at, this isn't happy homo hour freak!"

Ashley came in and heard what the Latina said but she was still behind everyone, she could see Spencer staring at the girl but remained seated with a clenched jaw, "Leave me alone."

"Is the littlest queer upset," Madison purred.

"Leave me alone," Spencer said a bit too calm for Ashley's liking but she couldn't get her self to move and intercept.

"Make me," the cheer leader stepped forward.

Spencer's fist clenched together, "I can't..."

"Why not?" Madison quirked an eye brow at the girl still sitting down and not fighting back.

"I promised Ashley," Spencer all most sounded proud of her self for keeping this promise and Ashley smiled even through she knew no one knew she was there.

"Oh you promised your little girlfriend how cute, I guess you are just a small pussy whipped freak..." Spencer shot up her whole body shaking with rage; Madison turned around and fell to the ground clutching her jaw where a fist had been moments ago.

"What the fuck!" Madison growled.

"She promised...I didn't!" Ashley stood in front of her girlfriend, "Leave us alone before I really let her loose...you saw what she did to Aiden, poor boy didn't have a chance if I didn't make her stop." Madison turned on her heel and went to the gym with the rest of the class, Ashley turned around grinning from ear to ear at finally getting to hit her enemy with out a teacher around to punish her for it. Leaning in she kissed her girlfriend feeling her tense body slowly react to the kind emotion being shown to her, "Fun huh?"

Spencer nodded her head vigorously, while following Ashley out to the gym. Once school was out the girl's, or more to the point Spencer cleaned graffiti off the wall while Ashley sat on the hood of her car making jokes causing Spencer to laugh.

"Hey Spence," Ashley called out from the hood of the car, the blond stared at her, "You did it..." when she was met with confusion the brunette explained, "Your three step plan...you finished. One- made breakfast for me, two- finished school and you did it with no fights, well Aiden incident excluded."

"And three?"

"Cleaning the wall," Ashley watched the biggest grin ever spread over Spencer's features, all because she finished a To-Do list, if that didn't say innocent she didn't know what did. So a late lunch, cleaning, quick make out session, cleaning, paint war, make out session and Ashley's cat nap while Spencer cleaned later they headed back to the Davies' mansion to get ready for the party.

Tbc.


	10. Chapter 10

Ashley and Spencer chose to wear jeans and nice shirts, casual but smart at the same time, except the blond had the sweater over her shirt. Aiden gave them directions and about three hours later they pulled into the drive way.

"It doesn't look like a party to me," Spencer leaned forward in the passenger seat staring up at the quiet house.

"Maybe we're early," the blond just shook her head and the two walked hand in hand up to the house and knocked. Several minutes later a man in his late forties opened the door and stared at the two young teenagers in front of him.

"Can I help you?"

"Mr. Charles its fine I got it," Aiden came up behind the man who looked between the three kids than nodded his head and left.

"Where's the party?" Ashley asked, if there was no party she'd rather be home in bed with a naked blond who happened to tease her thru the entire time they were dressing for the party and the car ride.

"His parents came home early, party cancelled but a few of us 'good friends' are staying over in the basement...come on." Aiden stepped out of the way silently giving them permission to enter. Following the boy down into the basement where they saw three college boys, Madison, Sherri, and a couple others neither knew.

"So how fun is this?" Madison drawled while looking at her finger nails.

"I know why don't we play truth or dare," a college guy smirked evilly and sat down. His buddies doing the same, the high school kids weren't exactly thrilled but followed suit wanting the older kids to like them for future parties and references.

"So who wants to start?" the college guy asked, his dark blond hair slightly covering his eyes, "Come on no one...how about you?" He pointed to Sherri who rolled her eyes and nodded, "Let's start out easy and work our way up?" everyone nodded, the high school kids not exactly knowing what he meant, "Name?"

"Sherri."

"Okay Sherri, truth or dare?"

The cheerleader thought for a moment, considering her options, "Dare."

"I dare you to kiss me," He stated simply. Sighing she leaned forward and placed her lips on his, a quick no tongue just lip on lip contact and the kiss was done.

"Aiden truth or dare?" Sherri cocked her eye brow after she sat all the way back down.

"I don't know...truth."

"Is it true Spencer beat you up?"

"No, pushed me yes beat me up hell no I so could have taken her..." Aiden said confidently but side glanced the blond who just sat there quietly giving him a barely noticeable nod saying it was okay.

"Ben truth or dare?" Aiden turned to the college guy who started the game.

"Truth."

"Is it true you got a girl knocked up?" All eyes were on him, he shifted uncomfortable for a second, _probably wishing he never started this game now_ Aiden inwardly grinned.

"Yes,"

"Well what happened?" Ben's brother, Alex probed.

"Sorry bro my turns over, Madison truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Ben pursed his lips together, _go easy and childish right now...work up to the big stuff_, "I dare you to hop in a circle."

Madison stood up, rolling her eyes and sighing loudly she hopped in a circle while all the other kids laughed at how ridicules this game was, sitting back down she stared at the rest of the people around the circle to see who was the best candidate and what she would ask them, "Ashley truth or dare?"

"Dare." The brunette glared at the head cheerleader, demanding her to do her worse.

"French kiss Sam for twenty seconds," Sam a five six female that was slightly over weight but still hot glanced up with a deer caught in head lights at Madison than her eyes darted over to Ashley.

Spencer glared at Madison then looked over to her girlfriend, gritting her teeth she watched Ashley lean over, _I can't watch this_...she thought closing her eyes and listening to every one count down the seconds when they reached zero she waited just a bit longer before opening her eyes to see a big grin on Sam's face but she wasn't going to let that affect her she was here to have a good time and this was just a game. So the game went on for about an hour or two and yet no one called on Spencer which made her feel better about being here, she just scooted further and further away from the group till she sat with her back against the wall watching the group laughing at their silly antics or making fun of some one who shared a secret from a truth question. The blond kept her eyes on who ever was asked, watching every move and listening to every sound, putting it in her mind and storing it for later. Ashley was having a blast which made Spencer happy, she didn't care if people knew she was there or even if Ashley remembered but she knew her girlfriend saw her there because she kept sneaking peaks. For a while Spencer wondered why Ashley hadn't asked her but then she thought the girl would make sure they had their own truth or dare at home so she wasn't worried.

"Spencer!" the blond shook her head and stared at the circle of kids staring at her.

"What?"

"Truth or dare?" Ben asked, obviously it was his turn last time but why was he all of a sudden including her in the game.

Chewing her bottom lip and brushing hair behind her ear she took a deep breath, "Dare."

"I dare you to sit in the closet for a full minute," he motioned with his head toward a small closet near the back of the basement. Her heart beat sped up and her hands were shaking but no one saw.

"The closet?"

"Yeah, unless your scared." Ben smiled and every one laughed even Ashley who didn't think any thing of it and Spencer didn't blame her.

Licking her lips and staring at Ben, "Give me something else?"

"That's the dare."

"Come on anything else, hell I'll strip right now." Spencer pleaded while glancing back to the closet than back to Ben over and over.

"As tempting as that is I can't change the dare, against the rules."

"What rules, I didn't hear any rules." She said a bit frantic, Ashley noticed this but didn't know quite how to respond or what was going on in her girlfriend's head.

"What a wuss," Madison sneered, "Little dyke afraid of the big bad closet?"

"Can I change to truth?" Spencer asked ignoring the cheer leader making baby noises toward her. Ben nodded, "Okay truth."

"Why are you afraid to go in the closet?" Spencer paled at the question, she couldn't tell them. She hardly remember why her self but one thing was sure in the back of her head she was more afraid to break her promise to the dark figure in her dreams than sit in a closet.

"Dare...I'll take the dare," she stood up and walked to the closet. A shaking hand grabbed the cold door handle and opening it up with a creak it was open allowing the basement light in to the dark closet. She stared at the small space trying to brace her self.

Warm strong arms wrapped around her, the body pressing firm against her back, warm breath caressing the flesh of her ear, "You don't have to if you don't want to," Ashley cooed.

"Yes she does, we all did are dares and she isn't getting out of it." Madison spoke up, all the other kids nodding their heads in agreement.

"Shut up," Ashley yelled at them before turning back to Spencer, "It's all right if you don't want to."

"I'll be fine," Spencer assured her. Ashley released her and the younger girl stepped into the dark closet and shut the door. Her mind was racing but she sat there staring at the door trying to focus on steadying her shaking hands and her breathing. The darkness seemed to fall in on her, moving back and forth up and down but Spencer knew she was seeing things. She didn't know how long she had been in there or how much longer she had left but it didn't matter the time blended together and then she heard it. A quick rusty turn and the lock was in place.

Her whole body was shaking now, a cold sweat broke all over her. Hands and breathing no longer her main priority, the darkness was calling her. Voices chiding her,_ you are the work of the devil and you will be reborn into the hands of God!_ It kept saying over and over, she threw her self forward trying to open the door but it wouldn't move, "Let me out!"

The door still didn't budge, she started pounding her fists on the door as hard as she could. Laughing echoed off the wall and she didn't know if it was the darkness laughing at her or the kids on the other side who locked her in. A sticky substance seeped onto the door making her hands slid off every time her fists came into contact with the wood, "Let me out...I'm sorry please just let me out!" Her words seemed hollow and quiet but her ears told her she was screaming now with all that she had.

"What the fuck let her out!" Ashley did not like this one bit but every time she got close the college guys held her back. She could hear Spencer screaming to get out, her body chilled at how scared the young girl sounded.

"Dude let her out!" Aiden tried to get past but one of Ben's buddies pushed him down.

"Let her out!" Madison stood placing her hands on her hips all the high school kids were getting worried while listening to the girl scream and plead to get out of the closet.

"Ashley please let me out...I'll be better I promise," Spencer screamed her heart racing. She felt like the air was being sucked out of her lungs and out of the closet, _this will teach you bitch!_ The voice in the darkness spoke to her again, in her mind she saw a man standing over her with a belt, "No I'm sorry please...Ashley help!"

Ashley felt the tears falling, she began hitting the man in front of her, "Let her out...she's calling me...let her out." The college guy holding her was beginning to fumble not liking where this was either.

"What in the hell is going on down here?" Mr. and Mrs. Charles stomped there way down into the basement looking at all the teens and trying to figure where the bloody murder screams were coming from. The room went quiet even the pleas from the closet had ceased, Ashley forced the man in front of her away and raced to the closet. Unlocking the door, ripping it open only to find her girlfriend falling forward passed out in a sweat. The inside of the door covered in blood from Spencer's hands pounding away, Ashley scooped the girl into her arms rocking her back and forth whispering comforting words in the blonde's ear.

"How did this happen?" Mrs. Charles stormed down the stairs and glared at Ben who now had the decency to look guilt.

"We were just playing a game..."

"A game," Mr. Charles cut his son off, "a screaming child with blood on her hands is not a game Ben. Why wouldn't you let her out when she was crying?" Ben only shrugged, "Get to your room NOW!"

"Everyone else leave," Mrs. Charles stated calmly while watching the two girls on the floor by the closet. Aiden walked over to his friends while a wave of feet crashed up the steps and out the front door. Ashley held Spencer's hands in hers, wiping some of the blood away with her fingers to see shallow cuts on the girl's knuckles.

"Ash?"

"Yeah, hey..." Ashley smiled at her.

"I'll be a better girlfriend from now on," Spencer whispered stroking Ashley's hands, the brunette glanced at Aiden who was looking back with as much shock as Ashley thought was on her face.

"Spencer you're perfect, okay...I didn't do this to you, I..." Ashley really had no clue what to say to some one who thought they deserved being in a closet for punishment to be better.

"Let's get you two home," Aiden spoke picking the blond up into his arms with Ashley following behind him. The boy laid Spencer in the back seat of Ashley's car and shut the door. Ashley got in and drove home with Aiden driving right behind her.

Aiden slid Spencer out of the back seat, the girl had fallen asleep to Ashley singing while driving. The brunette led Aiden toward the door where they saw a figure hunched over smoking a cigarette on the door step, "Randi?"

"Hey...whoa what the hell?" Randi motioned to the blond in Aiden's arms, "I told you to watch her and this is what I find!" the teen was pissed.

"I couldn't do anything, they locked her in a closet...I tried," Ashley broke down crying throwing her arms around Randi who wrapped her arms protectively around the smaller girl looking at Aiden helplessly.

"Come on Ash let's get you two up to bed," Aiden suggested. Ashley nodded and the four of them made their way to Ashley's room, Aiden laid Spencer down while Ashley took off the girl's shoes and covered her up.

"Can you two stay please?" Ashley asked Aiden and Randi as she crawled into the bed with her girlfriend.

"Sure kid," Randi smiled not really knowing what to do, Aiden nodded. The jock took the floor while Randi took the couch and everyone drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later when the darkness washed over the entire mansion, no one heard the front door open or foot steps coming up the stairs or Ashley's bedroom door open allowing light from the hall way to dance across the floor or a figure stand there staring at the two girl's in the bed sound asleep and peaceful. And none of them knew what was to come next...

TBC.


	11. Chapter 11

Lights flipped on bathing the entire room in brightness, "Get up!" a male voice spoke loudly awaking the four teens in the room. Ashley opened her eyes to see about ten large men standing in her room with guns, her mouth went dry, "I said get up!"

Spencer jumped from the bed with Ashley in tow but the blond kept her girlfriend behind her, Aiden and Randi were standing side by side staring at the scene. The man screaming held his dark eyes on Spencer, staring her down. His red hair parted down the middle, glasses snug on his nose, "Take them all!" He barked not taking his eyes off the blond.

"No, you promised!" Christine pushed her way into the room, "We had a deal..."

"Which became null in void the minute we found her in bed with another woman," the man scowled, several men grabbed the teens arms and started dragging them toward the stairs.

"Please you can't take my daughter; I've done everything you've asked to keep her safe..."

"Safe, from what Christine...us?" the man pinned the older Davies against the wall, "She is safe now, you will get your daughter back as she was meant to be by God...her rebirth will pull your family back together."

"No please...I did everything you've asked...please." she ran after the retreating figures.

"MOM!" Ashley called as they threw her into a van with her friends. A bag was placed over her head and she felt a prick to her arm, dizziness swept over her and she passed out.

Randi shifted on the cold floor; she could feel a chain around her ankles, the cold metal digging into the soft flesh. Forcing her eyes open she saw the chain was hooked to the wall, the room was gray and small. Sitting up her leg hit something, glancing down to her leg she saw Aiden knocked out his body was slouched on the wall his head laying in the corner, "Yo jock boy." She kicked him again only this time on purpose.

Aiden jumped, rubbing his eyes before looking around "Where are we?"

"How should I know?" Randi furrowed her brows while checking out her surroundings. Aiden shrugged his shoulders, his head hurt but he looked around. Across the room Ashley lay unconscious and all so chained to the wall.

"Ash?" Aiden called over, she was to far away to shake or touch, "Ashley wake up!" The small brunette shifted uncomfortable on the floor but was still out.

"Ashley wake up!" Randi screamed taking her shoe off and throwing it across the room. The shoe slapped Ashley in the stomach who than bolted up right.

"What the hell?" she asked grabbing the shoe and looking up to see Randi and Aiden staring at her, "Yours?" Ashley asked tossing the offending object back to Randi.

"Thanks," Randi smiled slipping the shoe back on.

"Where are we?" Ashley asked rubbing sleep from her eyes, the room wasn't large. A steel door was on the left wall but that was it, no windows, no furniture nothing.

"You two are idiots, come on. All four of us were drugged, how the hell should any of us know where we are!" Randi pretty much growled, she hated being locked up. The day she got out of juvie she promised herself she'd never be locked up again, so stopping with the fights and gang related issues would help but...nope she just decided not to get caught while doing that stuff.

"Spencer?" Ashley asked glancing around but the blond was no where in sight. The door was pushed open and Spencer came walking in back wards, with a tall man in front of her.

"Do you understand me?" He scolded the girl who shook her head 'yes', "Good...now the four of you get dressed and then you'll be able to go to the quad." He snapped his fingers and two women in robes came in and placed some clothes on the floor near the door than unlocked the three teenagers so they could move.

Spencer had her head down not meeting any one's eyes, she leaned down and picked up the cloths and began handing them out, "Here..."

"Spencer you okay?" Ashley asked trying her best to see the girl's face; the blond nodded but said nothing. She started stripping, slipping on the cotton pull string pajama bottoms and a white tank top over her bra and under wear.

"You guys better change quick if you want to eat," Spencer sighed sitting down with her back against the cool wall. Aiden ran a hand thru his thick brown hair before stripping down to his boxers and putting the same thing as Spencer on only a bigger size.

Randi and Ashley walked over to their friend, Ashley was all most afraid to see her girlfriend's face just in case who ever had them...she didn't want to think about it. She reached out and brushed the long blond hair back behind the girl's ears, her face looked the same but her eyes were even more devoid of emotion then before, "You okay?" Randi asked.

"Yeah," Spencer gave a half hearted smile before pushing her girlfriend's hand off her, "You better get dressed."

Nodding the other two finally stripped down and changed, a few minutes later the door opened again now revealing a short red hair woman in a red robe, "Good you're dressed. If you would please follow me..." she walked out of the room and waited for the four teens to follow. They walked down the hallway, each noticing more and more steel doors along the walls, "I would say it is a pleasure to have you back Spence but we both know I'd be lying." The woman sneered.

"Yes Barbara," Spencer said as if she was some programmed robot.

"We really thought you learned your lesson the first time, it is rare to have a child come back after their rebirth but here you are." Barbara smiled evilly as they turned a corner and stopped in front of an elevator; she reached into her pocket and pulled out a key. She placed it in a panel on the right side and the doors opened the five of them entered. Inside there were two men with guns. Barbara pressed the first floor.

"Where are we?" Aiden asked not liking the way this woman was talking to one of his friends.

"There will be time for that my dear boy," she smiled causing a shiver to go up his spine.

"Bull shit you need to tell us now!" Randi demanded, the red head turned around and slapped the eighteen year old.

"Language young lady," Barbara said calmly as if punishing a six year old who didn't know any better than an eighteen year old delinquent. Randi rushed forward to attack only to be held back by one of the gun wielding men, "Temper...temper. We'll have to work on that."

BING...the doors slid open revealing a large area with tables and chairs, linoleum floors and a glass dome allowing sun light to bathe the children and adults hanging around. Outside the dome there were trees surrounding the entire place, the building seemed to be located in a forest, "you know the drill Spencer...please teach your new friends." The door slid shut taking Barbara and the two men with it.

Spencer began walking toward a line; she grabbed trays and passed them back till all four had one, "It's just like a school lunch. The workers will give you the food." Her voice was low as she began walking along, taking a few steps and waiting for kids in front of her to finish.

Finally ten minutes later the four had food or what could pass as edible substance and found a table, "God I'm never going to complain about cafeteria food ever again!" Ashley giggled as she pushed around what could only be described as meat loaf.

"I wouldn't mention God around here if I were you," a girl about there age sat down. She wore the same thing as them, actually all the kids seemed to wear the same thing. Her black hair was pulled back into a pony tail and her eyes shone green, "My names Lucy...your Spencer right?" the girl looked the blond up and down.

"Yeah,"

"A legend around here, thought you and your brother's went thru the rebirth all ready?" Lucy asked while shoveling mash potatoes into her mouth.

"We did, I was bad..." Spencer stated.

"Man I wouldn't want to be you right now, last time I was bad I was sent down stairs." Lucy shivered just at the mere thought of what happened to her.

"Some one please tell us newbie's what the hell is going on?" Ashley growled not liking what she was hearing.

"Ashley language," Spencer said sternly not wanting her girlfriend to go 'downstairs'.

"Sorry," the brunette lowered her eyes.

"Yikes you guys are way to tense; it's not that bad here unless you know you don't follow the rules. Well Spencer I'll let you tell them everything, my friends are waving at me so I better hurry up. Nice to meet all of you."

All eyes turned toward Spencer, "I don't exactly know what is going on. Just that I've been here before."

"That's exactly right Spencer," the group glanced up and the blond couldn't believe who was standing in front of her. Her mind shut down and her body screamed at her to run or pass out anything but sit and stare at...

"Daddy?"

"Welcome home sweetheart," he leaned down and kissed her on her forehead, "It's time for you to remember the truth..."

TBC.


	12. Chapter 12

Spencer still couldn't believe her father was standing in front of her, leading the group upstairs to a small briefing room. For weeks she prayed to see him or touch him but now that he was in front of her she couldn't move or speak, her mind working on over drive. The events of the night her family died, the ones she tried so hard to forget came rushing back.

Flash Back:

"You are not going to that party tonight and that's final," Paula yelled at her daughter.

"Why not?" Spencer screamed back. She'd done her homework, cleared the table and did the dishes without being asked and even picked her room up, there was no reason she shouldn't be able to go out.

"Because we said so," Her father joined in.

"That's not a reason,"

"You need more?" Spencer nodded, "No parents are at this party...drinking...drugs probably and that dancing. I will not have a child of mine grinding on another person!" Arthur stated calmly while drinking his scotch.

"Besides look at what you're wearing, do you want someone to rape you?" Her mother asked picking at her baby tee.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Spencer glanced down at her scandals which brought out her red painted toenails up her slender legs to a jean mini skirt which was just above her knees and snuggled close to her hips giving them an extra flare right on up to her spaghetti strap blue top that showed off her stomach and brought out her eyes. Light on the make up, not gothic, any male or female would die to be by her side.

"You're dressed like a slut is what's wrong," Arthur finally fed up with the argument set his glass down and stared at his daughter, "Go up to your room and go to bed!"

"But it's only seven thirty," she whined.

"I don't care, scoot!" Arthur pointed to the ceiling indicating she better be up there in a matter of seconds. Sighing she turned on her heels and went up stairs, "And you better be wearing some decent close for a girl your age..." the rest of his rant was cut off as she closed her door and flopped onto her bed.

It seemed she was always doing something wrong and being sent to her room the older she got. She spend more time staring at the ceiling than anything else in her sixteen years of life, once bored of the white plain above her she'd moved her bed, grabbed a latter and painted well more like graffitied the white material with a whole bunch of different colors. Proud of her work she quickly ran to show her brother's who had no problem reporting her to mom and dad and once the parentals saw it another two hours whiting the colors our and another month in her room alone with only the ceiling for company.

Her cell phone vibrated on the edge of her nightstand yanking her out of her self misery; rolling over to her stomach she flipped the phone up to find a text message...

Randishigh: What up girl, where u at?

JBSpence: my parents won't let me go :(

Randishigh: why not?

JBSpence: their fun killers idk & think I dress slutty

Randishigh: W/e you look hot

JBSpence: How would u know:-/

Randishigh: look out window

Spencer furrowed her eye brows before rolling onto her back, eyes wide. There was Randi hugging a large branch that connected to a huge oak tree next to her window, Randi's other hand was typing away on her phone.

Randishigh: U coming or what?

JBSpence: or what, I can't sneak out

Randishigh: Why not?

JBSpence: ...

Randishigh: Knew it, open up

Randi started tapping on the window, glancing at her bedroom door for a second to make sure it was locked she hopped off the bed and made her way to her window. Slipping her phone into the back pocket of her jean skirt she slid the window open.

"Hey JB," Randi grinned. Her hair was styled around her face giving her an air of mystery while showing off her deep emerald green eyes, the faded blue jeans hugged her hips and her band shirt stopped three inches below her breasts.

"Stop calling me that!" Spencer whined while leaning further out the window, now she knew how Randi got up. There was a small step ladder placed on the base of the tree and several of their fellow gang members waved up enthusiastically, "Nice of you to bring back up."

"Your welcome and you know you love that nickname." Rolling her eyes she just shook her head, deep down she really did like the name but wouldn't admit to it.

"Keep telling yourself that Randi, I hate it."

"Right...well?" Randi motioned toward her car parked a house down from Spencer's house.

"I can't, my parents will kill me!"

Randi shook her head while staring down at the ground, "Than I'll be sure to send flowers to your grave."

"Huh?" Spencer asked not quite understanding what her friend meant; before she got an answer Randi leaned forward and gripped both her arms yanking her out the window. By the time her brain was registering that she was being kidnapped her body was already straddling the branch, her back pressed firmly against Randi's front, the older girl's breasts pressing into her flesh while one of Randi's arms was locked securely around her waist and the other holding behind them so they wouldn't fall.

"Come on Jail Baby what do you have to loose?" Randi whispered seductively in Spencer's ear sending shivers of lust down her body. It was the first time she ever had feelings beyond platonic in her body for another being, and this was a girl none the less. Randi saw the blush in Spencer's cheek while the blue eyes locked on her arm around Spencer's waist. Instead of releasing her grip Randi pulled tighter causing the younger girl to moan slightly.

"Come on you two before we get caught?" a red haired beauty called up, her name was Julia Carmichael one of the oldest members of NDA.

"She's right," Spencer tried to pull away only to find the older girl had her pinned.

"We'll talk about your little reaction later," Randi smirked as a new blush worked its way across the pale skin of Spencer's face.

"What ever, you going to let me go pervert?" Spencer cocked an eyebrow her defense mechanism kicking in.

"Will see who the pervert is?" Randi winked before releasing her arm from around Spencer, than grabbing the blonde's wrist and helping her down to the step ladder. Once Spencer was safely on the ground Randi crawled off the branch. The group ran to the eighteen year olds car and headed for the party Spencer wasn't allowed to go to.

At the party she danced and had a few drinks but as much as she wanted to be the bad ass she portrayed the guilt of sneaking out and disobeying her parents was slowly eating away at her. So instead of enjoying the party she watched her friends drink, smoke pot or make out. Midnight hit and she was so ready to go home, finding Randi was easy the girl was locked away in a bed room banging one of her many conquests so Spencer just used her phone to text her that she was walking home, knowing the older protective teen wouldn't get in till morning when she was freaking out that she couldn't find Spencer than the blond would get yelled out.

The walk didn't take long, the silence giving her time to think. It took to much effort in being bad, she decided to confront her parents and explain everything she'd been feeling lately from guilt to anger. _Maybe they can help me sort out the mess I call a mind._

Stars twinkled high above, the moon shining giving the dirt road an eerie glow as her feet made quick tracks toward her house. A mile away she saw bright orange light above the tree lines, her feet stopped and her heart raced. Dark black smoke stretched toward the heavens as sirens echoed quietly in her ears. Licking her lips which suddenly went dry and taking in a deep breath her body shot forward, she ran and ran and ran. Her body felt like passing out, a few beers and a mile run did not mix she thought as she jumped over a large fallen log and flew under branches and passed trees of the forest. The sirens getting louder as she neared, crackling from the fire burned her ears as if she was standing next to the flames. Darting out of the woods her body jerked to a stop, there was her two story white picket fence house on fire, cops and firemen crowding around keeping the neighbors back or trying in vein to put the thirsty fire out.

Slowly, as if on auto pilot, she made her way thru the crowd which parted like the sea to allow her access. Whispers of who she was and how that was her family, but she paid no attention as she tried to cross the police line keeping people back.

"I'm sorry Miss. But you can't go in there," a large police officer held his hand up stopping her just on the other side. Her blue eyes clouded over with fear and wanting.

"Where's the family?" she asked as if she was an innocent bystander.

"I can't give any information out I'm sorry,"

"Where's the fucking family?" Spencer yelled her eyes seeming on fire as the flames from the house danced in the ocean of her soul.

"Miss. I need you to stand back," he started to get impatient.

"Spencer...Spencer..." a voice called, spinning around she saw she was standing back in the office her father had brought her too with the rest of the group, "Spencer are you okay...you kind of spaced on us?" her father asked worried about his daughter. She simply nodded unsure if she really was okay or not, "Great now I have something to show you guys before I explain..."

Arthur pulled back a curtain allowing sun to drench the dim office, the group stood in a row with shocked expressions. Outside they saw miles of glass dome shaped buildings, and surrounding those millions of trees. It seemed they were in a community hidden away from the rest of the world.

"Now sit down I'll begin..." the group sat at the round table with pleading eyes toward Arthur wanting to know what was going on, "First off...Welcome to Phoenix..."

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

"As in Phoenix Arizona?" Ashley asked hoping beyond anything to know where the hell they'd been dumped.

"You would like but no, as in Phoenix Plantation population a few thousand." Arthur smiled flipping the curtains back down and switching a projector on. An image of children and parents all with smiles popped up on the screen, "The Plantation was created back in 1691 by Charles Preston, a wealthy landowner who watched his children be corrupted by the modern world so Phoenix was created. Children are born and raised here, learning the proper was to behave. Once they hit twenty one they go threw the rebirthing process where we believe they are capable to exist outside the Plantation on their own and uphold our standards."

"But I went thru already," Spencer spoke up for the first time in awhile, Ashley looked over and could see the girl shaking, Randi kicked her under the table causing Ashley to glare at her. Randi nodded her head toward Spencer, Ashley didn't quite understand.

"Hold her hand," Randi mouthed. Eyes wide with recognition Ashley reached under the table and slipped her fingers in between Spencer's. The blond smiled before pulling away, fear crossing her blue eyes.

"Yes Spence you did. The FBI has been on to us for years we thought maybe we could get our children out of here sooner, teach them in the outside world but most of the senior executives didn't believe it could be done so project Carlin came into play." Arthur pressed a button flipping the image to a picture of him, Spencer, Glen, Clay and Paula smiling in front of their house in Ohio, "We took you kids out of here at a young age so you didn't remember this place. It worked for a while and the executives were very pleased than it turned and we had to bring you back here to be punished."

"Why what did we do?" Spencer asked most of the memories of when she was twelve were locked away in her mind.

"Let's see, Glen tore his ACL during basketball practice and got addicted to his pain killers. Drugs are wrong, he downed them like candy, and he had to learn not to rely on them. Clay started getting more into video games and girls than his homework. Fourteen years old and he dismissed his parents, snuck out of the house and to what hang out with his friends. He had to learn to obey the rules."

"What about me?" Spencer was all most afraid to know what she had done to deserve the nightmares for so long.

"My little girl, I hated seeing you down there but you had to learn." He laid his hand on her shoulder, feeling her tense beneath his fingers, "Do you remember anything about the time you were here?"

"Sort of..." she didn't know what to say to the man she thought was dead.

"Like what?" He wondered, it had been a long time since he could talk about the Plantation to his children.

"Huh, being on a table...not being able to move, Glen was on the other side of the wall...screaming." she shrugged her shoulders, "But why was I being punished?"

"Honey, you remember Nicole Taylor."

Spencer thought for a moment, a small thirteen year old girl popped into her head, "She lived down the lane from us?"

"Right, you meet her during the summer. She was a cheerleader, taught you some nice moves which landed you on the junior squad. You spent the night at her house, your mother picked you up around noon. You had the hugest smile on your face and told your mom you had a crush on Nicole."

"You sent her here cuz she liked another girl!" Randi seethed.

"Randi you really need to learn your place as a child here," Arthur calmly stated.

"I'm eighteen not a child!"

"Until you go thru the rebirth, whether you're eighteen or eighty eight, you're a child. You will act like one and be treated as one. Do you understand?"

"Bull shit, keep your cult brain washing to yourself!" Randi stood up knocking her chair over.

"Young lady sit back down now," Arthur was growing tired of this girl all ways questioning him or talking back.

"I will not, you better let us go." Randi strolled up right up into his face.

"If you do not sit back down right now, you will be sent downstairs." He knew she didn't fear the basement, she did not know what went on down there. She didn't grow up hearing the screams or whimpers but Spencer knew and he knew she knew, and just like he had planned the girl shot up and over to her friend.

"Randi please, just sit back down...please!" the blond begged. Randi saw the tears building so she sat back in her chair, Spencer sat next to her to make sure the older girl didn't over react again.

"Now you four will be put in the same room as part of your training."

"Are training?" Ashley wondered, not able to keep the slight break in her voice from slipping out.

"Yes, you three have been very bad. Kissing other girl's and well let's just keep the rest to a dirty imagination." Arthur shook his head trying to clear away the bad thoughts, "As for Aiden it is high time you learn to become a gentleman."

"Wait, I'm staying in a room with them?" he asked, part liking the fact he'd be sharing a room with three very hot girls and the other part not so much. He was kind of afraid that Spencer's dad would take him away for having indecent thoughts.

"Yes, male and female children often stay in the same rooms don't they?" Aiden nodded. His young cousins, a three year old girl and a five year old boy, they all ways shared a room.

"But uh, sir we're not exactly that young..." Aiden tried to tell Arthur he might get sexually turned on with out exactly saying it.

"Aiden my boy, how old are you?" Arthur leaned forward in his chair, staring directly at the younger boy.

"I'm seventeen sir, all most eighteen." The teen stated proudly.

"As I thought, you are considered no more than a five year old here. And five year olds don't get turned on by other five year olds do they Aiden?" Arthur asked, his voice changing as if he truly was talking to a small child causing no room for argument so Aiden shook his head 'no', "Good. Now I will have Mary escort you to your room. We'll have to start all over with you four since you didn't grow up here. This will definitely be a challenge. From now on you are children understand? You will be talked to as such so there will be no miss understandings, you will answer like children and be treated as such until the executives deem you mentally fit to interact at your current age level." Arthur stood leaving the teens in complete shock and not exactly knowing what he meant. He came back a second later and the group followed a thirty something year old woman back down thru the cafeteria but instead of going to the elevator the group headed toward the a door near the back of the room. It lead to stairs which went up and down, they went up. Two flights later and they entered a long hallway, dimly lit of course. At the end was a steal door, once open they saw another long hallway that seemed to stretch forever to the right and left. Following Mary to the left they started passing doors with numbers.

"Here you go, room 812 B. You may not leave unless you are accompanied by an adult." She opened the door revealing four beds, one in each corner so not one was touching and was a good distance away from the others. Besides that the room was bare, "Get in bed!" she sternly told them. Brown, blue, brown and green eyes locked with each other silently communicating. Once a decision was made the four teens walked to a bed and sat down, "Excellent, you may do well after all." Mary smiled, "Now it is eight o' clock. Time for little kids to be in bed."

"You want us to go to sleep, now?" Ashley couldn't remember the last time she had been told to go to sleep by any one, which resulted in her staying up late and never going to bed until at least one in the morning.

"Yes, I will be back in an hour to check up on you. If you are not asleep by then you will be punished," The woman turned and shut the door, "Good night...don't let the bed bugs bite!" she said in a sing song voice out side the closed door. A second later the light above their heads turned on, dowsing the room in a soft bluish glow.

"HELL NO, a night-lite!" Randi threw herself back wards on the bed growling and throwing the pillow over her head causing the other three to laugh.

"So what now?" Aiden stuffed a pillow on his legs and allowed his head to rest on the top.

"We sleep," Spencer said throwing the covers back and climbing in.

"Okay," the other three stated before crawling into bed themselves. The room was silent, each staring at the ceiling in thought.

Spencer felt her eye lids start to drop but sleep evaded her, no matter how long she had her eyes closed and evened her breathing she could not fall asleep. Turning her head she saw that Aiden and Randi who were on the other wall were all ready out, she wondered how long she'd been laying there for.

Ashley woke up to a weird feeling, like she had forgotten something. For a minute she contemplated what it could be, covers being shifted caught her eye. Looking straight across from her she saw Spencer trying desperately to fall asleep, then it hit her what she had forgotten.

Spencer's body rocked to the left, her eyes darted open to see Ashley kneeling by her bed with her face mere inches from hers, "Time to sleep." The brunette's lips curved into a sly smirk before leaning in and capturing the blonde's lips with her own, allowing all the love she had for the younger girl to be shown thru that kiss, minutes later Ashley pulled away and walked back to her bed crawling in and falling back to sleep.

Spencer opened her eyes and laid her fingers on her tingling lips where she could swear she still felt Ashley on them. A yawn finally escaped her mouth which relaxed her body, one simple kiss from the brunette made her feel so loved, so safe that she could finally sleep, _I love her so much I just hope she loves me when we get out of this._ Her mind spinning as her body shut down bowing to the great sleep she needed.

TBC.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: okay this gets pretty bad and I hope I don't offend anyone...it has non consensual sex and well if it does offend you I'm sorry.

"Take a seat," Arthur instructed the four. They were awoken by six o' clock in the morning, a man about six foot one black hair and green eyes became their nanny as he put it, the man's name was Jared. Jared followed them around every where, to the showers and bathrooms, it didn't matter if it was the girls or Aiden. Once they were ready and feed a wholesome breakfast which consisted of cereal, yum yum, they were now in another office looking room.

"What now?" Aiden rubbed his face trying to wake up.

"Good job Aiden," Arthur complemented causing the group around to stare at him in confusion, "You have just demonstrated why the four of you are children...impatience. Instead of waiting for further instruction you try and hurry it along." Arthur smiled before busying himself with the laptop in front of him.

"No offense but I don't like your dad," Aiden whispered to Spencer who nodded her approval, she didn't like him right now either.

"Today is a history lesson, more for Spencer than any one else." The man walked over to the girl, "I want you to watch the screen honey."

The lights went dim; a small projection screen came down. Lights of all colors combined to produce the images. On the white canvas Spencer saw her twelve year old self lying helpless on the metal table, unable to move. Arthur flipped a switch allowing the tapes sound to become surround sound to hopefully bring the experience back to her mind full blown.

Ashley, Randi and Aiden could hear the rain on the window; see the lightning flashing across the young Spencer's face.

_**She lay on the steel table, strapped down and unable to move. Eyes darting around to figure out where she was and what was going on, the gray room held no doors that she could see, just a small rectangle window up near the ceiling in front of her, rain was pouring out side. Thunder shook the tiny room, lightning streaked across the sky allowing partial light in. Squeaking metal made her heart thump rapidly in her chest as she heard foot steps enter the room, a large man stepped into her view.**_

Spencer's eyes widened as she saw the man on the screen crawl onto the table with her, seeing it in front of her the memory came back, she knew the man, and the man was...her father.

_**Arthur laid down on top of the twelve year old, his pelvis crushing her center, "You need to learn the love of man," he whispered in her ear.**_

The voice echoed in the room, causing each teen to cringe either with hate or fear as to what they were going to see next.

_**He stroked her cheek, brushing loose hair away as well as the tears streaking down her face, "And who better to teach you than the love of a father." He kissed her jaw line until he reached her mouth. His lips were rough and forceful, she tried to move away but the head and body restraints didn't budge. His hands roamed all over her body touching her in places that no one not even she herself had ventured to, "You need to be wet or it'll hurt so you better start enjoying this." He said harshly, thrusting his pelvis bone into her center.**_

"_**What do you mean wet?" the small girl asked with such innocence that Arthur just laughed.**_

"_**Do you know what masturbation is?" he asked stopping his sexual advances to stare at his young daughter who shook her head, never hearing the word before, "This might be easier...hold on." Arthur crawled off his daughter and walked away leaving the frightened girl shaking and cold in the room.**_

"What?" Spencer turned her eyes off the screen, focusing on her father, "How? Why?" she felt like crying but nothing would come, she wanted to hit him and beat him but knew she'd only be sent downstairs, she could do nothing. She felt as helpless as she did than.

"You learned didn't you?" He asked, his eyes flashing with remorse for a second before hiding behind the mask he learned to use since birth, "Now keep watching!" he demanded. All eyes turned back to the screen just in time to see a woman appear with him...

"_**Sweetie," the woman stepped in front of little Spencer so the young blond could see her.**_

"_**Mommy, help please!"**_

"_**It's alright darling," her mother cooed, "You told your father you've never touched yourself is that right?"**_

"_**I don't understand what..." Little Spencer looked back and forth between her parents unable to comprehend what was being asked. Paula walked closer, reaching her hands down and undoing the draw string holding the twelve year olds pants up than pulled them down along with her underwear, "Mommy?"**_

"_**Its okay honey," Paula reached up and undid the left arm restraint, now Spencer could move her left arm freely. The young girl reached over to try and undo the other restraints so she could get away. Paula reached out and pinned her left arm down, than bringing her other opened hand down across Spencer's face, "Do not disobey us! Now touch yourself..."**_

"_**I...uh...what?" Spencer asked.**_

"_**You like girls Spencer, fine. This is how they do it; they have to touch themselves down there to have sex." Spencer just laid there unmoving unsure how to act, move, speak, her whole world was crashing down around her and all because she told her mom she liked the girl down the road, "Oh for heaven's sake!" Paula grabbed her daughter's left hand guiding it down till the little girl's hand cupped her own pussy. Still Spencer didn't move, so Paula folded the girl's fingers till only her index remained sticking out. She pushed down so that finger ran through Spencer's folds, up and down than to the girl's clit which caused the girl to jump trying to get away from the sensation.**_

"_**Now moving your finger up and down on that spot," Arthur demanded. Paula released her hold on Spencer's hand which the girl immediate tried to take off her self but Paula grabbed her again making sure her finger didn't move off the little buddle of nerves.**_

Ashley watched the images on the screen, her blood boiled over. Her heart rate increased as she watched her girlfriend's younger self be beaten and forced to masturbate in front of her parents before her father finally raped her. She glanced over to Spencer who stared at the screen lack of any emotions, a memory playing in her mind...

_Spencer slithered out of her jeans and underwear, reaching behind her she unclasped her bra as she watched Ashley undo her bra as well than lay back down completely naked with her hands behind her head. Spencer walked her fingers up Ashley's thighs, watching the passion building in the brown orbs above her. She skips past where the older girl wants her and places feathery kisses on Ashley's stomach, abs around her breasts, tracing a pattern around a taunt nipple with her tongue before enveloping it into her mouth. Sucking and sliding her tongue along the pink hard nipple while her other hand kneaded the other, then she switched trying to pay equal attention to both earning her incoherent moans from Ashley._

_Then the sensations stopped, Ashley opened her eyes and saw Spencer sitting on her knees just staring at her in some sort of trance, "Spence..."_

"_Shh," Spencer said as she laid a finger to her own lips to silence Ashley who looked on in confusion as her body ached for a release Spencer built up, "Touch your self."_

"_What?" Ashley didn't understand where this was going, "Spencer?" the brunette laid her hand on the girl's sweaty shoulder, blue orbs met her eyes and Ashley knew the girl had gone some where for a minute, "Hi..." she said trying to lighten the mood._

"_Hey," Spencer said slightly small and shy, "You're pretty," the blond smiled and leaned in to kiss her again but this time it was slow and nice and filled with love._

She was probably having a flash back; Ashley thought about how the girl asked her to touch herself just like her mother asked her.

"No more?" Spencer asked but her eyes were still glued on the screen, her voice nothing but a whisper as she felt herself dieing inside. Arthur didn't listen.

Seven hours later the images disappeared off the screen, no one spoke or moved. The horrible screams coming from the twelve year old, the singing with her brother in the next room only this time Spencer could see what was happening in the other room because her father split screened it. Beatings, rape, humiliation.

"I think you all should have some lunch and than a nap," Arthur sighed leaving the group with Jared.

"Okay kids come on," the group got up and followed.

"Spencer?" Ashley asked, reaching her hand out to the other teen who yanked away. The girl wouldn't raise her head; meet any ones eyes just stared at the ground.

Lunch was quiet, each going over the information they saw. Fear, anger, hate, and somewhere deep inside love, love for the blond next to them who had some how came out of that experience with some innocence left over although it was buried deep deep inside, it was still there.

An hour later it was about two o' clock and Jared led them back to their room. Watching and waiting for them to crawl into their beds. As soon as they lay down he shut the door dowsing the room in darkness since there were no windows or lights, then the nite light came on giving it an eerie glow.

"Spence?" Ashley asked again, slipping out of bed and over to her girlfriend. The blond sat up, drawing her knees to her chest but still refused to met Ashley's eyes.

"I'm sorry," the girl whispered into the air.

"For what?"

"Getting you guys mixed up in all this, I'm sorry...I'm so sorry!" Spencer flung herself onto Ashley holding on for dear life.

"It's not your fault Spencer," Randi walked over and wrapping her arms around the two younger girls.

"Yeah you were just a little kid, you didn't do anything wrong." Aiden crawled behind the blond girl and joining the hug. They stayed that way, Spencer crying into Ashley's shirt, the other three holding her as tight as possible till finally the small group fell asleep in each others arms, finally having a safe place with in the others that a silent pack was created that they we'll always be there for each other thru good times and bad.

TBC.


	15. Chapter 15

The night seemed to drag on outside their safety room, inside they laid together peaceful for the time being

**A/N: sorry guys I know its been a long time but I just wasn't getting ideas for any of my stories and now I feel like a really can't write at all so now my stories are on hiatus, I'm bringing one out at a time, oldest to newest until they are all finished than I may start a new one, I have an idea but not sure if I will write it due to the fact I feel like I can't write any more and I know that makes no sense and to many it doesn't matter. And I probably deserve to lose most if not all my readers but I hope you all hang with me. Now if I do start this new story it won't be for while but I need to know if you want Ashley or Spencer as the main character cause I can't decide which one. Thanks for your patience you all don't know how much your comments really and truly mean to me!**

The night seemed to drag on outside their safety room, inside they laid together peaceful for the time being. Spencer shifted in her sleep her feet kicking out ward a bit knocking Ashley over the side of the bed with a thump.

The brunette groaned as she sat up feeling the heat of the fall on her ass, glancing up she saw the blonde with an apologetic face, "Sorry," she mouthed scooting out of the embrace of the others who were still asleep.

"It's alright," Ashley sighed standing up and going to her bed sitting down, Spencer nodded and walked over to sit next to her, "So how are you doing?"

Ashley leaned back so her back was against the wall and pulled Spencer into her, running her hand through matted blonde hair soothingly, "Not so good," she admitted.

"I know," Ashley assured her and in a way she did know as she too was nowhere near alright but hers was different from what Spencer was probably feeling, "But I promise we'll get out."

Spencer shifted so her pure sad blue eyes stared up at her girlfriend, lifting her hand she trailed a finger over the brunette's eye brow, down the side of her face than brushed her thumb back and forth across Ashley's lips as if trying to memorize every detail sitting in front of her, "Don't make promises you can't keep," she whispered out.

Hearing the soft spoken words with the far away look trained on her made Ashley choke back tears threatening to spill over, grabbing Spencer's chin between her index and thumb she forced the younger girl to look at her, "Spencer...I will promise you will get out because we will. One way or another, old or young, days or years from now I will get you out even if I don't make it."

Spencer scooted away her body tense she got on her knees grasping Ashley's face between her hands. Shaking her head back and forth quickly, "NO...no Ash you have to get out with me. I can't...you're my life with out you I'm nothing."

"Shhh," Ashley removed Spencer's hands from her face keeping them with in her own, "Listen sweetie you are not nothing, you are a lot of things with or with out me and I don't like where that sentence of yours was going."

"But Ashley..."

"No..." she cut her off pulling the girl closer so their forehead touched and their eyes locked, "Never talk about killing yourself because Spencer I may not be around all the time," she pushed a finger over quivering lips that threatened to interrupt, "I will die some day hopefully not for a long time or we may break up, god forbid that, but just because I'm gone does not give you the right to kill yourself, understand?"

Spencer nodded; she did understand but still couldn't see her life without the brunette there with her and in the end didn't know if she could survive in this world on her own, she'd always had someone looking out for her whether it was her parents at first before the horrible incident or Randi and her gang and now Ashley and if the brunette did die she would never know if the blonde took a knife or gun and just...

"...Promise me you won't do anything even if I'm gone," Ashley interrupted her thoughts not liking the look on Spencer's face twisting in contemplation.

Licking her lips she nodded again only to receive a head tilt from Ashley, "Fine I promise, happy?"

"Extremely," Ashley smiled brightly teeth and all and leaned in to kiss her girlfriend but before their lips could touch the nightlight shut off leaving them in darkness until it lit up red and a blaring siren went off waking the others from their peaceful sleep.

"What the fuck!" Randi screamed holding her ears.

Aiden blinked back the haze of sleep staring around unsure what to do with his hands over his ears, "What's going on?"

The doors creaked open, hinges sounded like they were going to rip off with how fast it swung back. Out in the corridor children, men and women were running in different directions, Arthur holding a semi automatic and a few other men wearing the phoenix uniform holding guns blocked their path to get out.

"Everyone up and follow me!" Arthur called out harshly. When the four of them sat in shock and fear he fired a shot up at the ceiling, "Now damn it!"

He nodded to the men behind him who rushed in grabbing a teen by their arm and yanking them out of the room. Once out the group began walking fast down the corridor as gun fire and shouts went on behind them and above them.

"What's going on?" Spencer asked practically running to get up to her father's side.

He side glanced her for a second to show he heard her, motioning to a few people around him he finally looked at her, "We've been infiltrated," was all he said before they entered a door to the right that led down stairs.

"Where are we going?" Aiden wondered with his eye brows furrowed in frustration at the situation.

"Away," a one word syllable but it was enough to shut the poor boy up.

"I don't want to go away," Spencer whispered to Ashley who sadly smiled at her girlfriend as the innocent girl came through instead of the tough teenager, she wrapped her arm around the blonde holding her tight as they continued walking.

"Don't worry," she kissed her forehead before sharing a worried glance with Randi who than turned away looking for a way out or to figure out a plan to attack the guards and escape with out getting injured.

The hall they were in opened up to a small round room with a ladder, "Up you go," Arthur nodded to the teens after two of his henchmen made their way up.

Sighing Randi gripped the metal between her hands and started climbing up. Aiden shifted from foot to foot, "You two next," he smiled.

"Spence go on," Ashley encouraged her girlfriend to go first. The blonde hesitated glancing from her father to Ashley to Aiden to the ladder than around again before finally starting to climb up after Randi.

"Come on we don't have all day!" Arthur growled as his head and attention swung to the door at the end of the hallway than back to the remaining kids and guards.

"Go on Ash," Aiden nodded as he looked up gulping to get the lump from his throat.

"Aid you go I'll be right behind you okay?" Ashley smiled she knew he was afraid of heights, had been since he was five and fell off a cliff while pretending to be a ballerina, yes he was a strange child but ever since then he stuck with basketball and the ground.

"I can't," he squeaked out.

"Oh give it a rest and get your ass moving!" Arthur aimed the gun at Aiden's chest, brown eyes glowing intensely and both of them knew he wouldn't hesitate to shoot.

"What's wrong?" Spencer called down she heard the commotion and stopped half way up glancing down. 

"Nothing baby keep going," Ashley called up receiving a smack in the back of her head, "Owwww!"

"She's not your baby," Arthur barked, "You'll need more training I see now move!"

Aiden swallowed his fear and started climbing up with Ashley calling out soothing words to him and soon the whole group made it to the top. It was a roof with a helicopter port and a helicopter waiting patiently for them. The passenger side door swung open and a woman got out, Spencer gasped out...

"Mom?"

"Hello dear miss me?" Paula's evil smile seemed to curl into a sneer.

TBC...


	16. Chapter 16

Even though she'd seen her father alive she couldn't wrap her head around the fact her mother was also alive, "Did anyone die

Even though she'd seen her father alive she couldn't wrap her head around the fact her mother was also alive, "Did anyone die in that fire?" she breathed out as her blue eyes danced from one parent to the other.

Paula chuckled while running a hand through her hair, "Of course dear. Your brothers and if you didn't sneak out like a common thug..." her voice rising and becoming angered, "you would have been dead too and none of this would be happening right now!"

Spencer slumped her shoulders; everything her mother said was true, if she hadn't snuck out and been the good girl she was raised to be she would have died that night along with her brothers, she wouldn't have brought Randi, Aiden or even Ashley into this world of pain and sick torture.

Everyone was up now, on the roof of this building with a helicopter and below a war zone raging, "Get on!" Paula called to the teenagers.

Arthur shoved the barrel of his gun to the back of Randi's neck, "Move it!" he shouted as the blades above the helicopter began to spin rapidly sending wind across the roof top.

The teen began to be shoved toward the flying bird, "Hold it right there!" a voice screamed above the increasing sounds.

Everyone turned around to see Christine holding a gun out toward them behind her several old and young men and women in black suits also holding guns toward the group.

"Mom?" Ashley asked with wide eyes.

"Ashley come here," her mother beckoned her forward.

Taking one step forward earned her three steps back as Paula grabbed her by the arm forcing her backward, the gun with its cool metal waiting to be heated by the passing of a bullet placed none to gently on her forehead, "How'd you get here?" she growled.

"You think I'd work for you just to save my daughter," Christine laughed, "I work for the FBI as an undercover agent,"

Ashley's eyes widen to saucers, was that the reason her mother was hardly home? Was that the reason she always brought strange men home and always made sure her daughter was in her room all night claiming she didn't want her new sugar daddy to know she had a teenage daughter?

"FBI? Arthur I told you she was a crosser," Paula slapped her husband upside the head for allowing this woman to infiltrate there operation. He shot her a pointed looked before grabbing his daughters arm, pulling her tight, so now both Ashley and Spencer were locked against an assailant.

While this was going on two of Christine's men had pulled Randi and Aiden away from the scene so now only Ashley and Spencer were held hostage, "Let them go,"

"You know we can't do that," Arthur seethed, his brown eyes blackening over in his anger, "I suggest you drop the guns," he shoved the gun harder into his daughter's temple making a whimper escape her dry lips.

"Don't!" Ashley yelled out seeing the pain cross her lover's features but her outburst was shot lived as Paula gripped her harder and tapped the gun against her temper reminding her that Spencer wasn't the only one being held at gun point.

"We will kill them if you don't drop them," Paula spoke up.

Arthur and Paula both took steps back toward the chopper. This move caused the girls to take steps back so the small group walked back wards.

"Okay...okay just stop walking," Christine nodded to the men and women around them to drop their weapons. Unsure at first as they didn't want to be defenseless but soon guns dropped to the ground and hands raised to show that they had no more weapons and were no longer a threat.

"You too," Arthur nodded to the gun still cradled in Christine's hand.

"Mom," Ashley called out not wanting her mother to be in any more danger than she was right now.

Christine smiled warmly at her daughter, "It's alright Ashie,"

The use of the childhood nickname brought a tear to the brunette's eyes; her mother hadn't called her that in a long time. Christine turned her attention back on the grown ups, licking her lips before taking the bottom one in her teeth she started lowering the gun to the ground as slow as possible. The minutes ticking by that a drop of sweat dropped from Arthur's forehead and in slow motion made a way to the pavement and yet the gun was still not placed on the ground.

Brown on brown locked in a silent communication that stemmed from a long bond created through out the years, a bond that allowed a passing of a message that could make or break the situation, than the older brown met the harder brown and as Christine dropped to her knees the intention of what she was about to do was clear, the two guns pointing at the girls began to move away and toward the older brunette. Three gun shots were heard.

All was silent except for the sound of the chopper blades.

No one moved.

No one spoke a word.

Eyes roamed the scene as if inspecting.

Ashley watched her mother.

Christine glanced down and saw the blood dripping down her shoulder dowsing the blazer she wore.

Spencer felt the weight behind her drop away.

Turning she saw her father lying lifeless upon the pavement, eyes glazed over staring right at her, the brown turning gray as the color no longer filled his body.

Paula screamed and held Ashley tighter, her gun quickly replaced upon the young teen's temple, "You killed him!"

Christine held the gun shot wound in her arm, the other agents picked up their guns, "Let her go!" she demanded.

"NO! Spencer get the gun," Paula nodded to her daughter to pick up the weapon that had fallen from Arthur's loose grasp as he died, "SPENCER!"

Spencer heard her name and glanced up and away from the man she used to know as a loving father, her baby blues rested upon icy blues that used to be so warm, these were not the same eyes that read her a bed time story but yet they were at the same time.

"Get the gun,"

Slowly Spencer bent down and picked up the black metal, feeling how heavy it was in her small innocent hand, licking her lips she glanced from it back to her mother who nodded toward the FBI agents, furrowing her brows she held it up and pointed it toward Christine.

"Shoot her," Paula demanded.

Brown eyes glanced from the woman behind her to the love of her life to her mother and back again. Would Spencer really shoot her mother?

"What?" Spencer's voice trembled in confusion, did her mother really want her to kill someone.

"Kill her Spencer, you'll be reborn, all of this will be forgotten," Paula beamed at the young girl, a warm smile that used to brighten Spencer's day after school. The two would sit in the kitchen eating a cookie and talking about the days events, oh how she missed those days.

"All of it?" she asked breaking the silence that enveloped them.

"What? Spencer, no!" Ashley couldn't believe her girlfriend was even thinking about shooting her mother. Paula gripped her harder as she struggled.

"Yes dear. You will be my sweet little angel again, right? Shoot the bad lady for mommy," she cooed knowing how sensitive her daughters mind was at the moment.

Spencer licked her lips and took a step toward Christine as she rose the gun, it shook slightly in her hand as she wasn't used the weight.

"That's it baby. Get closer, your haven't fired a gun in such a long time...that's right Spence get closer so the gun is near her head," the mother encouraged.

Spencer listened to the soothing voice of her mother, a voice she wished to hear again when she found out her family had died, the voice that rocked her to sleep singing a gentle lullaby, the voice that scolded her when she was bad but than held her and whispered sweet words of 'sorrys' and 'its for your own good'.

"Spencer don't listen to her," Randi screamed out, wanting to rush forward only Aiden was holding her back.

"Okay sweetie put the barrel to her head, your doing such a great job," Paula smiled while whipping her head back to get the blonde hair from in front of her face.

Ashley's breathing hitched, she felt her chest restrict, her girlfriend was about to kill her mother if she didn't do something soon, "Spence..." she called out.

Blue eyes met her brown ones, confusion could be seen clearly through the blue gates of Spencer's soul, and Ashley could see the love the girl wanted from her mother, she could see that her girlfriend would kill for her parents if it meant they would love her again.

"She's lying to you,"

"What?"

Ashley knew she got her lover's attention, "Remember what they did to you...why would she tell the truth huh?"

"Shut up," Paula turned her around quickly, her hand coming in contact with Ashley's gut before spinning her around yet again to watch her mother be shot by Spencer.

"Mom?" Spencer cried out at the pain she saw cross Ashley's face.

Paula growled lowly but forced a soft smile on her face, "She's alright dear...now do what I told you we don't have much time." 

"You hurt her,"

Licking her lips she stared at her daughter, "She's fine Spencer see..." she shoved Ashley forward a bit but made sure to keep her in a tight grip, "Now kill her damn it!"

Spencer closed her eyes, flashes of memories of her parents and brothers, of her time in this place, of Ashley and Christine and everything else stored with in her mind. She opened her eyes which turned stone cold.

She raised the gun.

Flexed her finger upon the trigger.

Eyed her prey.

BANG!

Again the roof top was silent.

"Mom!"

Ashley stood motionless as she stared down at the woman.

"Are you okay?" strong arms wrapped around her.

"I'm fine mom," she whispered upon chapped lips. Christine held her daughter firmly in her arms afraid to let go.

Spencer stood with the gun still pointed at her mother's lifeless body; the bullet had hit her right in the middle of the forehead, barely missing Ashley's head by centimeters. She walked over and glanced down, seeing Arthur and Paula both dead, their arms seeming to reach for the other even in their dead state, eyes glazed over staring right at her as if condemning her to hell for her actions.

"Spencer?" Christine asked releasing her daughter and taking a step toward the teenager. Reaching out she placed her hand on the girl's shoulder earning her a slight jump and for Spencer to turn around with the gun raised ready to firer. Christine pulled back in alarm holding her hands up as if showing she was okay, "Why don't you put the gun down?" she coaxed.

Spencer glanced back at her lifeless parents. What did she have to live for? Her parents were dead, her brothers, no known relatives that did not belong to this occult so most likely they were going to be locked up if caught and if they weren't caught she highly doubted she'd want to be in there charge.

Ashley saw the pain etched all over her lovers face and stepped forward, "Spencer?"

"Ashley," Christine restricted her from getting any closer. Ashley pleaded silently with mom who finally nodded and released her hold on her daughter's arm.

Ashley stepped closer, "Spencer please drop the gun," she pleaded.

"Why?"

The question threw her off, "Because it's over baby..."

"Why?"

"Why is it over?" Spencer's blue eyes holding unshed tears finally made contact with concerned brown eyes as she nodded.

"We're safe, they're gone,"

"Why?"

"Why what sweetie?" Ashley asked taking a step closer.

Tears spilled down her cheeks as she looked at once was her parents, "Why'd they leave...and not take me?" she asked through a sob.

Her body fell, the gun slipping through her fingers and hitting the ground. Ashley rushed forward and pushed the gun away before wrapping her arms around the young girl crying. Finally allowing the tears to flow for her lost innocence, her brothers, the pain she was put through, and the parents she used to know.

Christine watched and knew that both girls, including Randi and Aiden, would need counseling after this and even though she'd only taken Spencer in on assignment she had grown used to the girl, through the secret cameras around the house, and the information she'd received from her boss.

"Come on girls..." Christine walked over to them, helping Ashley raise Spencer to her feet, reaching past Spencer's face she brushed loose brown hair from her daughter's face, who smiled and nuzzled into the warmth, "Let's go home."

Randi and Aiden ran up to them engulfing the three into a tight hug expressing how grateful they were no one got hurt. Christine told her agents to wrap this up as she led them down back into the place that held so many hurtful times but each of the knowing that to pass through the fire would allow them to emerge into the sunlight unharmed. The group got in an SUV and drove off.

In the shadows brown eyes glared after the moving vehicle, the body belonging to a man with his arm wrapped around a young woman, "What now?"

He turned his attention to her, glancing down at her protruding belly, he smiled back at her, "We rebuild...just like my father would want."

"How Clay?"

Clay Carlin smirked as he placed a kiss upon his wife's lips, "Leave that up to me Chelsea..." he glanced back after the moving vehicle, "Leave it up to me."

THE END

**I know you all probably hate me for this ending but it's what I pictured, so sorry...leave comments to let me know how you feel, good or bad...hopefully good.**


End file.
